Tarnished Silver
by Wolf of Siam
Summary: Running was what she knew, for years that's all she had done but now it was time to stop. All the pieces are finally on the board all she has to do now is wait for checkmate and hope that she can survive what Gerard Argent has in store for her and the wolves of Beacon Hills. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1 - Just a hint of silver

**Tarnished Silver**

**Prologue**

She didn't look back as she ran, shots fired behind her, bullets sprayed the trees above her head.

"Don't lose her," came yells as engines gained on her, she could hear at least four motorbikes trailing her, more shots were fired and suddenly an explosion of piercing light sent her smashing into the earth, her vision blurred and she clutched her head in pain.

She knew she couldn't stop if she did, she would be dead before dawn, she clawed at the earth as she shook her head her vision clearing a little. She growled as she flung herself to the left narrowly missing being impaled by a military grade carbon arrow. She pulled herself up and ran off into the dark woods once more.

As the night grew long the girl finally stopped running, she had lost her pursuers a way back, she clutched at her side as blood dripped through her fingers, she had made it, she was finally there. Her hand shook as it took all her remaining strength to lift it and bang on the front door, blood smeared across the paint as her energy left her, her world turned black and her body gave way as the door opened and she fell into a pair of strong arms.

**Chapter One – Just a hint of Silver**

"What do you mean she just showed up half dead? What and who is she?" hushed voices echoed around me, I groaned quietly as my eyes slowly began to open, the voices stopped and I felt something grab my hand.

"Looks like she's starting to come around, Scott get me that bottle."

As my eyes opened and vision cleared, I saw three people, a darker-skinned older man with a kind face, a younger boy who smelt like earth and moonlight and another boy the same age with a small smile on his goofy face.

"W-Where am I? I said, my voice cracked a little, my throat felt like it was burning.

"Stiles, give her the water," said one boy to the other. The goofy boy thrust a bottle of water into my hand and I gladly took it draining it quickly, the fire in my throat died down.

"You're in Beacon Hills, we found you collapsed by the front door of my clinic. What happened to you?" asked the only adult of the group.

"Argent, I need to find the Argents, he's coming," I patted at my pocket of my sweat pants to see if I still had my phone, luckily it was still there, I pulled out my phone and hissed, there in the centre of my phone was a bullet hole, "bloody typical, do you know where I can find Chris Argent?" I asked as I threw the broken phone to the ground in anger.

"Why would you want the Argents, you know they are hunters right? They hunt people like you, we saw how you healed we know you're not normal" said the darker haired boy, the one who smelled like earth.

I could feel his beast below his skin prowling waiting to be free, I could sense its anger, I could see its glowing eyes, I saw a wolf.

"Come on Wolf boy do I look stupid, of course I know what and who they are but trust me what's coming is far worse," I said as I hopped of the metal table and ruffled my hair that had come loose from my forest escape, locks of honey blond and black cascaded around me, I pushed it back from my eyes and gave a small smirk, my odd eyes flashed under the light for a moment.

"I'm Griffin, Griffin Argent," with that one sentence his eyes shifted to yellow, his ears elongated and his fangs slipped past his lips.

"An Argent? You can't be, your one of us, Argents have a code, if one of them turns they end their own lives," growled the younger wolf.

"I know the family rules but let's call me the exception, the one rule they couldn't follow with me because they can't kill the innocent, now please tell me where I can find them, I need to talk to them before it's too late, I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm not a hunter like them well not exactly like them," I said.

"Scott, Stiles wait with her I will call Mr Argent, I have a bad feeling about something," said the man before he vanished out of the room.

"You haven't been a wolf for long have you Scott?" I asked as his eyes returned to normal along with the rest if his face.

"How'd you know that?" he asked me looking at me suspiciously.

"If the Argent name bothers you just forget it, it's not like I'm a welcome member of the family. As for your wolf I can sense its young, I can feel it beneath your skin."

"Are you a wolf too? Did you get bitten like me?" he asked me curiosity now taking over.

"No, I'm not like you, not really but I was bitten sort of," before I could hear anymore me and Scott froze, we heard heavy tires screech to a stop and someone approach.

"Where is she?" I heard someone say.

"She's just in the next room, we patched her up when we found her but she insists on speaking to you."

A single man came into the room, I smiled slightly as I him, he had aged a little, his blond hair was a little out of place and his blue eyes seemed cold until they fell on me. "Griffin?" he asked.

"Hi dad."

Before anyone else could say anything or move he had his arms around me, I let go of the breath I didn't even know I'd been holding.

"Dad?" yelled Scott as he interrupted mine and my father's little moment.

"Your Allison's sister? I didn't even know she had a sister."

"She doesn't even know she has a sister, if either of you breathe a word to her about this it will be the last breath you take do you hear me boys," threatened Chris Argent as he looked at the two teenagers.

"Yes, Mr Argent," they both gulped.

"Go home and forget what happened here," he ordered, the boys didn't need telling twice as they quickly took off leaving me and my father.

"Griffin what are you doing here? You know you can't be seen here if Victoria or someone sees you it will be the end," said my father as he looked into my eyes.

"I know but I didn't have a choice, Gerard is coming, he's spent the last three years chasing me down, I'm running out of options I know Aunt Kate died I know he's going to be here any day now, I barely made it here they almost killed me. The code won't hold any longer, he's coming for them all," I said.

"Alright, the safe house I keep just north of here is only for me, even Victoria doesn't know about it, go there and stay out of sight, if my father's coming then things will only get worse for you if you're not careful. I'll come by tomorrow with some things for you and we can have a proper talk, take this and make sure you keep out of sight," said my father as he handed me a key.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, I know this isn't ideal but I swear I had no other choice, he's taken out all my other options I'm just a pawn in his game you know that right, I think he chased me here for a reason and whatever it is it isn't good, be safe dad, I've missed you." I hugged my father once more before he left.

I saw the man who found enter again, "so you're his daughter, now this is getting interesting, my name is Deaton, I am the one who patched you up, we have a lot of wolves in these parts and it seems more hunters then we thought, I suggest you pay close attention to your surroundings, things are not always as they seem. Welcome to Beacon Hills."

I took off along the roof tops using my speed and strength to clear the massive jumps between buildings, it wasn't long before I found where my father had told me to go, it looked to be an abandoned factory building from the outside but I knew my father well, looks could be deceiving. I entered the old factory and looked around, my sharp eyes caught sight of an old operating room at the far end of the open decrepit room, I made my way over and saw a panel to the far left with a keyhole hidden to the right side. I pulled out the key my father had given me and slotted it into the lock, I turned it and with a click the panel slid to the left revealing a staircase descending down. I didn't see a light switch so allowed my eyes to shift, I pulled the panel closed and put the key back in my pocket before making my way down. The stairs kept going, the air began to get cooler, finally I made it to another heavy-duty door, it had no keyhole or mechanical lock but looked too heavy for a normal person to push open. I gave it a little shove and it opened slowly; a normal person really wouldn't have been able to open that, wonder how dad does it?

As the door opened, I saw the strip light above flicker on and illuminate the room, it was a fairly big open planned room, it looked modern with black and silver fittings and fixtures. There was a kitchen area with a black marble counter top island, four black and silver stools were tucked under the counter, there was large fridge to the right and a sink and a few wall mounted cupboards. Just ahead of that was a metal coffee table and a black sofa and chair with a tv mounted in front of it. To the left I saw a few industrial metal shelves with books, probably hunting books. To the far side there was a bed pushed against the wall, black sheets and pillows sat on top of it and a black rug lay on the floor in front of it. Then I saw a black metal door which probably led to the bathroom. Finally, at the back I saw six big metal grill lockers, inside I saw weapons hanging up from military machine guns to shotguns and I swear there was an anti-aircraft missile amongst them, rows of ammunition boxes, arrows, grenades and knives sat below. I kicked off my black boots and left them on the floor as I walked across the cold floor and headed straight for the bathroom. I was quick to shed my ripped up bloody clothes, I turned on the shower letting the steam engulf me before stepping in.

That night I slept for more than three hours for the first time in months but when I woke up I noticed the bed had been torn to pieces, there was blood on the sheets and I sighed. Nightmares, they would never stop even if I knew my father wouldn't let harm come to me, not again it was nice to have a moment of relaxation but it would always be ruined, I knew it wouldn't last but I was tired of running, I was a seventeen year old runaway who had seen too much and been forced to grow up too fast.

I woke up around midday and sleepily made my way over to the fridge, hoping my father had food here, I grabbed the fridge door and pulled it open and sighed, of course I couldn't have it all, the fridge was empty and my stomach chose that perfect moment to let out a beastly growl of protest. I heard a click and spun round as footsteps echoed down the stairs, it was probably dad but I wasn't taking any chances I let my claws slide free and my eyes twisted into my inner beasts. The door opened and I caught my father's scent, I quickly shifted back before he noticed, I then caught the scent of something that had me practically drooling. "Is that Pizza?" I grinned as I leapt at my dad with incredible speed and snatched the boxes from his hands.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said as he made his way to the kitchen island and dumped down a few bags. I didn't even wait to take a seat before ripping open the top pizza box and grabbing a slice.

I closed the lid of the last box, I was stuffed I hadn't eaten that well for a long time, "so what's in the bags?" I asked eyeing up what dad had brought with him.

"Clothes, food, necessities but we have more important things to talk about, I haven't heard from you for a few years, what happened? You were supposed to be in Europe," said my father as he finally got a good look at me.

"I was but he found me, I don't know how he knew I was there but he did, him and his men came for me, I was in London when he made his move, Gerard still can't stand the thought of me being alive, we should have known he would come after me dad. He chased after me, they pursued me through France, Spain even Germany, Dad they had me on the run for three years, I haven't stopped running until he caught me I got hurt they managed to trap me, they grabbed me and next thing I know I'm waking up in a shipping crate chained up, poisoned and weak in some part of North America. I was left chained up most days but last week a new hunter messed up, they were moving me and they didn't get the wolfsbane to knock me out and I managed to break free and I ran, I knew my only chance would be you but then I heard about Kate and knew he would be coming here soon. Dad he's not following the code, he's been killing the innocent I've seen it, the guy I was with in London he was innocent he'd never shed anyone's blood but his own and they shot him dead and cut his friend in half with a damn broadsword right in front of me. He's gone too far; he's killing us for sport not for the code. I have a bad feeling though that I didn't escape by chance, he's too smart for that, I think I'm just one piece in his sick game and I think it's only going to get worse, dad I don't know how much longer I can run, I just want to be safe for one night I'm so tired I can't keep this up," I said as a tear slipped down my pale cheek. My dad ran his thumb under my blue eye catching the tear before it could fall.

"I'm sorry Fin," he said as he looked into my two odd coloured eyes, my heart stopped, no one had called me Fin for years, my childhood name back when I wasn't treated as such a monster.

Dad and I talked for a few hours catching up on things until he got a call, "I'm sorry Fin I'll be back tomorrow, Kate's funeral is on Friday things are still in a mess and I'm trying to keep Alison out of it but as more happens she getting pulled into our world more and more," said dad before he had to go.

I may be the elder sister but I was the black sheep, the dark stain on the Argent name, Alison was only my half-sister but she didn't even know I existed, my father had done it for my protection, he'd let my mother raise me until she was killed and then he took me to a trusted friend, I was born a monster he knew I wouldn't have been safe with him and his new wife, she was ruthless and hated anything supernatural.

My father didn't return the next day like he said, I guessed he was kept busy with arranging Kate's funeral but I hated being confined, I hated feeling like I was caged up again so I decided to get some fresh air and explore a little.

I found myself wandering though the city keeping to the shadows and away from people, I'd waited for sundown not wanting to risk being seen but honestly no one knew who I was anyway only a handful of people knew I was even alive. I caught an unusual scent as I walked up the streets and decided to let my senses take me. I soon found myself walking through a forest, the scent got stronger and stronger as I continued to walk through the dark trees until I saw an opening, there on the hill stood the burnt remains of what looked to be an old house. I could feel a pain creeping into my chest, the scent of burning flesh overwhelmed me, I could hear screams, I saw hands clawing at earth, my vision blurred as images flashed through my mind.

"This is private property, leave now," came a low cold voice snapping me out of my trance like state. I cleared my head with a quick shake.

There before me stood a man no older than 22, he had a sharp jaw and a handsome face, dark brown eyes glared at me as my eyes passed him over quickly, he was well built with broad shoulders and thick mussels clearly visible beneath his thin black t-shirt. I could smell the wolf on him and knew what he was right away.

"Didn't you hear me the first time, I said leave," he growled at me thinking that would be enough to intimidate me and get me to leave.

"I meant no harm, I didn't know sorry, I don't even know why I came here, too much pain and death," I said before turning away.

"Who are you?" he said as he took a step closer to me.

"Nobody," I said before I walked off leaving him stood there, he didn't follow me but I could feel his eyes on me as I walked. Once I was far enough away, I took off at speed wanting to get home, I'd been out long enough and the sun would be up in a few hours.

I managed a couple of hours sleep before I heard my father coming to the safe house, "sorry I couldn't come the past few days, you were right my father came to the funeral, he said that the code is over, he wants revenge but what more concerning is what he said to me about you."

"About me?" I asked as I curled my legs under me on the sofa.

"He knew you would come to me, thinking I was your only choice, your right he did it on purpose, he has something planned, I just can't figure out what it is. He told me to send you to school, the same one Alison was in, he wants you in her class, told me to lie about your age and pass you off as a transfer. We have no choice though he said do as he says and you won't be killed, Fin I'm sorry I now life has been hard for you, not a day goes by when I don't regret what's happened but we have to endure this, I can't let you be taken from me again."

My father was not an emotional man but, he knew that this could mean life and death and he didn't want to risk my life again.

"It's okay dad whatever he has planned I'll figure something out, I'm an Argent, you know I won't go down without a fight."

He kissed the top of my head and handed me a bag.

"I've already spoken to the school principle you start tomorrow, I registered you under the name of Griffin Mallory, I also got you a new phone and a motorbike, its upstairs, its fast and I think it would be better if you had a way to travel without going animalistic.


	2. Chapter 2 - Poison's kiss

**Chapter Two – Poison's kiss**

I'd never been to school, I'd be home schooled from birth by my mother and my father's friend Alexander, he was the one who took care of me after my mother was killed. He was a hunter but one who sympathized more with the supernatural, he taught me about the two worlds, the one everyone knew about with politics, law and order and the one that was hidden under the surface, where eyes glowed and fangs grew, where blood was spilled and monsters prowled at night.

I still mourned the loss of Alexander he was like a father to me; I had trusted him and had been through so much with him. He had been my guide in both life and death, I could still feel him around me sometimes, when I was lost or confused, I would hear his voice echo and his words would still help me. He had made sure that I was fully prepared for what life had thrown my way, he was a wolf himself, bitten on a hunt a few years before I was born when he was still a young man but, he had survived the bite and had decided to live with the beast inside. He taught me a lot and if it hadn't been for him, I would have been killed years ago.

I cut the engine to my bike, pulled off my helmet and shook out my long hair, I saw a few people staring at me as I climbed off my bike and swung my backpack over my shoulder. This was going to be interesting; I unzipped my leather jacket a little before I confidently walked through the doors of Beacon High.

I made my way inside and was soon greeted by a teacher, "you must be the ne transfer from Nebraska, right?" she asked me.

"Yes, that's me," I confirmed. She handed me a bunch of papers and a timetable before leading m to what I presumed would be my first class.

She left me at the door and I knocked before entering, the class fell silent and all eyes were on me. "Miss Mallory, I presume?" asked the teacher.

"Yes, sir that's me."

"Take the spare seat over there by Stilinski," he told me gesturing to the far left of the classroom. I spotted the empty seat right in between two boys I recognized. I walked off to my seat and dumped my bag on the floor before throwing myself into the seat. "So, we meet again boys," I grinned.

The bell rang for lunch and I made my way out of the classroom but I want alone for long I noticed the boys following me. "can I help you boys with something?" I asked not looking back at them as I continued to the cafeteria and grabbed my lunch before taking an empty table.

The boys sat besides me, "we need to talk," said the wolf boy.

"Is that so?" I said before taking a bite out of my burger.

"What are you doing here?" asked the wolf.

"Eating lunch," I replied with a small smirk.

"You know what I mean, are you here to kill me?" he asked.

"Kill you, why would I be here to kill you?" I asked.

"Alison told me her Grandfather is here and he's coming for us all, don't you think it's a little suspicious you show up a few days before him and now you're here at our school in our class after what she said?" he asked me.

"Trust me wolf boy I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else like us, I'm here because I have no choice, I know better than most what Alison's grandfather is capable of, after all he has been trying to kill me for the last few years."

"He'd kill his own family?" asked the other boy Stiles.

"Oh of course, a monster is a monster, innocent or not and in his eyes, there is no bigger monster then me, tarnished silver. A stain on the Argent name, an abomination born in his very own family right under his nose. Who do you think I was running from the night we met?" I asked before taking another bite of my burger.

"He did that to you, he was the one who was hunting you down? Why are you here then, isn't it dangerous, wont he come after you if you're here in the open?" asked Scott.

"I had no choice but to come here but trust me Scott, I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else."

"She's not lying Stiles her heart is steady," said the wolf turning to his friend.

"I still don't trust her," he said looking at me.

"Trust me or not it's your choice," I said picking up my tray before walking off.

The next few weeks passed by without incident for me but not for Scott and his friends, a strange lizard like creature was on the loose and killing people and paralyzing others. The bad turned to worse when the school had a lacrosse match. To make matters worse Gerard had taken over the school by forcing his way in and replacing the principle.

I was walking down the school corridors to the field when I heard it, a pained whimper, a dying howl of a wolf. My sensitive hearing pinpointed its location and without thinking I ran. I found myself in the boy's locker room, I couldn't pick up a scent of anything wolf like and before I had time to realize I'd walked into a trap, I felt cold metal rip through my chest.

"So, you fall for the oldest hunting trick in the book, have you forgotten the last few years already," came the cruel cold voice or my worst nightmare.

I felt burning as the metal was pulled free form my chest. "A rare wolfsbane, it won't kill you right away but it sure will hurt you," came his cold voice as I dropped to my knees in pain, I clawed at my chest as blood began to drip from the wound.

"Just a little warning Griffin, I'll be back for you when you least expect it," he snarled before he left the locker room.

My vision began to blur but I had to get out of here before someone saw me, I shook my head and sank my claws into my hand hoping the pain from them would help me focus for a little longer as I dragged my body across the floor and pulled myself up using a bench. I mustered up some strength and stumbled out of the locker room down the hall and through another door. I managed a few more steps before I fell to my knees, I heard shouting as I looked up blood still dripping from my chest.

"Get out of here," someone yelled. I then saw where the voice came from, Stiles was in the pool holding onto another person barely staying afloat.

"Stiles?" I managed to say before I coughed up blood.

"Get out of here Griffin, it's here the monster is in here with us, run, find Scott," he yelled.

"You idiot, she isn't going anywhere look at the state of her," said the other man.

"What happened, Griffin? Griffin?" he yelled but it was too late my strength left me and I slammed face first into the pool side.

I was barely awake as I heard yells and splashes, I heard something smash before everything started to fade. I felt strong arms grab a hold of me a haul me up from the ground.

"She's dying, why isn't she healing?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Scott give her me, I can save her, it's wolfsbane," came a lower voice.

"How can I trust you?"

"You don't have a choice; she'll die if you don't give her me."

The world finally turned black and the last of my strength ebbed away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Burn away your sins

**Chapter Three – Burn away your sins**

Pain seared though my body, my eyes flew open glowing a bright amethyst colour. "I said hold her down damn it," yelled someone.

"We're trying she's stronger than us," yelled a girl's voice.

I let out a primitive growl, my eyes flew to the ones holding me down as I ripped myself free knocking them back. I stumbled as pain burnt through me and I dropped down to a knee.

"Let me help you or it won't heal, you've been poisoned," I recognized the man before me, he was the same guy from the woods, from the old burnt house.

His eyes flashed red as he looked at me and made a grab for me, before I could protest a burning flesh smell filled my lungs as he pressed a blow torch against my skin, the smoke turned yellow as the wolfsbane was burnt out. I let out another howl before collapsing once more, his strong arms were quick to grab me before I smashed into the dirt floor. My breath came fast and laboured as he picked me up and gently placed me back down on a table, my body shook as I tried to block out the pain, my chest was heaving and my head felt foggy.

"It's okay you're going to start healing soon," said the dark-haired guy.

"Th-that bastard," I managed to breath as I felt my wounds begin to close. How could I have been so dumb to fall for suck a simple trick; I was such a fool.

I was exhausted, my eyes twisted back to their odd colours, one blue and one forest green, my beastly eyes fading away and my claws retracting, I saw the man watching me he looked to be studying me.

"Who attacked you?" he asked looking at me.

"Argents, Gerard the b-bastard," I breathed out as I winced in pain as I felt the hole in my chest finally begin to close.

"Boyd, Erica go out and get supplies I need a chat with our guest," ordered the Alpha as he looked to his two younger betas.

Once they were gone, he took a seat and looked at me again. "Who are you? What's your connection to Scott?" he asked me.

"I could ask you the same question," I said as I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"I'm Derek, Derek Hale, my family has been in Beacon hills for as long as I remember, I'm the Alpha around here."

"A Hale, that explains why you were up at the house that night, I'm Griffin, Griffin Argent," I said as I recalled a story I'd heard about the burning house and all those who died that night.

His reaction was exactly as I expected, my shirt was balled up in his hands and his claws pressed into my throat his crimson eyes glowering at me.

"You're one of them," he snarled baring his fangs at me.

"No, only by name, I'm not one of them I'm not a hunter I never have been and never will be. I share their blood but not their ways. I'm one of you, I was born one of you," I managed to get out as the claws pressed deeper into my skin.

"Born one of us?" Derek asked his claws still digging into my neck.

"My mother was from a long line of wolves, I inherited her bloodline, I was born a wolf I wasn't bitten by one," I said, his claws withdrew from my neck and he let go of my shirt.

"How ironic an Argent pureblood wolf," he snorted. Glad to know someone found my existence funny.

"Yeah, my life is pretty funny right, being hunted since birth, constantly running from my own family, having everyone I loved and cared about murdered before my eyes, watching my mother's body being dragged out and thrown in front of me by my own so-called Grandfather. Hilarious but pardon me if I don't laugh. If it wasn't for my father being who he was I'd have been dead at birth."

Derek's face darkened, I couldn't blame him though for what he said, my past was dark and full of blood no one would know from looking at me what I'd seen, what I'd been through, no one would have heard my screams and seen my tears fall.

"You and your wolves need to watch your backs, we all have targets painted on us just some are bigger than others, he won't stop until we're all dead, he won't care if we're innocent if we're still kids, all he sees is monsters."

Every time I closed my eyes images burned through my mind; the sins of my family would haunt me for as long as I lived.

"Griffin I'm sorry," he said.

"Why, did you do this to me? You have nothing to apologize for. I know what my family has done, maybe I deserve it, maybe I'm making up for their sins, either way I should go, the longer I'm here the more danger you are all in."

I jumped down from the table and made my way to the stairs, it was then that I noticed where we were, some sort of underground tunnel, an abandoned train line by the looks of it.

"Wait, you don't have to go we can help you; an omega wolf can't survive on her own, surely you know that," Derek said as he grabbed my arm.

"An omega wolf, that's what you think I am? Do yourself a favour Derek, stay away from me, keep your pack safe and watch your backs," I said before I left Derek in his hidden den.

By the time I made it home the sun was beginning to rise, I could hear someone in the safe house as I made my way inside. I opened the door silently to see my father pacing back and forth checking his phone. "Dad?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me relief seemed to wash over his face until he saw the blood on my clothes and the hole in my shirt.

"Fin what happened? I heard about the incident at school and then after I never saw you, I came straight here after I got Alison and her friends' home," he said as he pulled my closer and looked me over.

"Just a little disagreement with a broadsword and some wolfsbane nothing to worry about I'm ok dad I healed," I said trying to play it off like it was no big deal.

"He said he would leave you alone if we did what he said," my father growled.

"Did you really think he would stick to his word Dad, after all these years really you should know, we should know better. Go home before people start to question where you sneak off to, I'm fine, it will take a lot more than this to finally kill me," I said with a forced smile.

"This isn't the last of this, we will talk about this again but your right, I should go."

I sighed as I watched my father leave, I knew he felt guilty about this but there was nothing more he could do, he'd saved my life more times than he knew.

The next day I managed to make it back to school, I saw Scott and Stiles as I climbed off my bike, they looked around quickly before grabbing me and pulling me off to a quieter area.

"Are you ok? What happened to you?" they asked me as they looked me over.

"Relax I'm not dead yet, I had a minor disagreement with Gerard that's all and since when did you two care I thought you didn't trust me?" I asked eyeing them both up.

They shifted uncomfortably a slight guilty look on their faces. "Look I don't blame you for not trusting me, if it was me in your shoes, I wouldn't trust me either but I meant what I said when I said I meant you no harm, I honestly came here because I had no choice. I shouldn't be here at all I'm almost 18 and here I am hiding out in a high school."

"We want to trust you, after last night we know we need all the help we can get with both Gerard and the Kanima," said Scott.

"So that was a Kanima, I've only read about them in books, it's a pretty dangerous creature to have roaming around school, I wonder who his master is?" I said trying to think about what I had previously read about them.

"A master?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah a master, they seek a master to control them, I kind of feel sorry for them, they are monsters but deep down they are people trapped between good and evil, the snake is what they are now but they should have become something else," I said.

"Wee have to go, we'll catch up with you later, I need to talk to Derek and Allison," said Scott before he grabbed Stiles and dragged him off with him.

I made my way to class and took my seat in the middle pulling out my notebook whilst waiting for Coach Finstock to show up. I Noticed a nervous looking boy walk in and take a seat, I'd seen him around before, Jackson was his name. I saw Scott and Stiles enter with the red-haired girl and Alison, Jackson grabbed the boys and they started to whisper.

The class was going smoothly until the red head was called upfront to solve the board question, it was then that things started to get weird, she started scribbling in nonsense and she looked to be in some sort of catatonic state. She snapped from her trance and looking around horrified and quickly made her way back to her desk.

A knock on the door interrupted the class and the lady from the office walked in handing coach a piece of paper, he quickly read it and looked up. "Griffin? We have a student called Griffin really and I thought Stilinski had a weird name, Griffin to the principles office," he said. Oh crap.

As I got up, I saw both Stiles and Scott look at me, they knew this wasn't going to go well. "If I don't make it back cover for me," I breathed as I walked past Scott.

When I got to the offices it was quiet, no staff were around, I knew things were going to get worse as I heard his cold voice tell me to come in.

"Take a seat," he said, his back to me as he looked out of the window.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"Not unless you want that boy and his friends to all die," he threatened.

I sat down and he turned to face me, "I see your already healed, who helped you was it Scott? That veterinarian? Of was it that bastard Hale?" he asked me.

"Who said anyone helped me?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb Griffin, we both know you couldn't have healed yourself without help so tell me who it was."

"It was the tooth fairy, she came to me again says she knows you're a prick and wants to help me get your teeth," I said. I was playing a very dangerous game here; my insolence would get me hurt but hopefully no one else.

"Do you think your funny? You're not in fact, there's nothing funny about you, you're an abomination, a disgusting monster and the only reason you're not dead yet is because you're still needed," he snarled as he threw something at me.

Dust exploded in my face and I snarled, "powdered wolfsbane, what do you want?" I growled as I felt my head getting foggy again.

"To put you in your place," he snarled as I felt something pierce my shoulder and cut across my face.

"So, you don't actually want anything, do you just get off on torturing kids these days? Are you some sick perverted bastard?" I managed to cough out.

"Don't twist this situation, you're a monster and I'm helping the world by ridding it of you and your kind. Where's Hale hiding with his pack?" he asked me.

"So it's Hale you want, well sorry but I don't know where he is, I've never met the guy."

"Don't lie to me monster," he snapped as I felt cold metal slice my skin again.

"That's pointless if you won't kill me then why bother cutting me up, I'll be healed by the time this conversation is over. I don't know Hale nor do I know where he is. If your quite finished I think I have a chemistry class to get to," I said as I got up and left the room.

"Your times almost up Griffin," he snarled before I vanished.

I stopped in the girl's bathroom to wash off the blood, the cuts had already healed but once again my shirt and jacket were a little worse for wear. "I really need to start keeping spare clothes in my locker," I groaned as I tried my best to hide the damage.

I didn't go back to class after that instead I made my way to the bleachers I wanted the fresh air; I was beginning to feel trapped and being in class wouldn't help me.

I must have zoned out because the end of day bell pulled me out of my thoughts and made me realize I'd been sat out here for hours.

I went to go get my bike but as I made it to where I'd parked it a black car pulled up, "get in," said Derek as he rolled the window down.

"I told you to stay away from me, it's not smart to be here," I said turning my back on him and pulling on my bike helmet.

"Look we need your help, we know who the Kanima is, Scott said you knew about them," he looked around the carpark to make sure no one was looking at us.

"I can't help you," I said as I slid myself onto my bike and revved the engine.

"You can't keep running," yelled Derek as I sped off down the road.

I never made it home, instead I found myself pulling up to an unfamiliar street, I don't know what made me come this way but something told me I needed to be here. I took off my helmet and pulled the keys from the ignition before shoving them into my jacket pocket.

I caught a scent in the air, wolf. My nose led me to a house and I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came a nerves voice I recognized.

"Stiles?" I asked.

The door opened and I was pulled inside by the boy.

"Thank god you're here, how did you know?" he asked me.

"Know what?" I said.

"Derek's coming to kill Lydia," he said as he looked at me.

"Lydia? Why would he kill Lydia unless, damn he thinks it's her doesn't he, he thinks she's the Kanima." I said putting two and two together.

"Stiles what's she doing here, she's going to get hurt," said a girl as she came down the stairs.

"Alison Argent, right?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Yeah, do I know you?" she asked giving me a confused look.

"No, we've never formally met, I'm new to the school. I'm Griffin."

"Look Alison she can help just trust me ok," Stiles said looking from me to her.

"Stiles we need my father, not another teenager, I'm going to call him, he can help us, we don't stand a chance by ourselves," she said.

"No," both me and Stiles said at the same time.

"No, we can do this, we can't risk anyone else getting hurt, if Lydia is the Kanima what do you think your father and his men will do, the Kanima has killed people," said Stiles.

"Then what do you want us to do?" she asked.

"Behind you," I yell as someone lunges from behind us taking down Alison and Stiles.

"What's going on Alison?" came a voice from upstairs.

"Someone's trying to break in, go back and hide in the bedroom, lock the door Lydia," yells Alison.

The man come at me, I realize it's not a man as yellow eyes glare at me and teeth snap.

"No, you don't," I growl as my eyes shift and I grab him by his shirt and throw him done the hallway.

"Allison, Stiles, go to Lydia," I yell as the wolf boy gets up again pissed.

"Go," yells Stiles as he grabs Alison and they run for the stairs.

"Stiles he will kill her," Alison yells.

"No, he won't trust me," Stiles says back as they run for the bedroom.

My claws slide free as the boy comes at me again, he tries to push me but I don't budge, I grab his shirt again and toss him to the side before growling at him, my purple eyes burn into his and he cowers by the floor.

"Stay," I growled as I glared at the boy. Derek's pack was so young, I hope he knows what he's gotten himself into.

I heard a crash from upstairs and a she-wolf was thrown down the stairs, I looked up to see Scott stood there his eyes glowing brightly. He jumped down and grabbed her by her shirt, I grabbed hold of the boy as Stiles and Allison followed Scott, my eyes were blazing as Scott kicked open his front door and we tossed the two wolves outside where Derek and his other wolf Boyd were waiting.

"So you choses his pack Griffin?" askes Derek as he saw me dusting my hands off.

"Me in his pack, no, I'm simply helping him this time, you still think I'm some simple Omega. Derek you don't know the half of what I am," I said as I walked down the path to stand in front of him.

"Griffi-" began Scott.

I let out a growl and Derek fell to his knees before me along with his other wolf, even Scott fell behind me. "W-what is she?" I heard Alison stammer.

Suddenly Stiles yells out, "the roof, it's on the roof," we all turned to see the black snake like monster crawl across the rooftops and jump off into the darkness.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" yelled the angry redhead as she stormed out of the house.

"It's not Lydia."

Derek growled as he and Boyd grabbed the rest of his pack and ran off into the darkness, the Kanima wasn't who he had thought and he was left with more question then answers.

"See you at school," I said as I turned to leave.

"Wait, Griffin wait up please," said Scott climbing to his feet and running to me.

"Scott let me go, I promise you what your about to ask you don't want to know, I'll see you at school," with that I was gone.

Stiles and Allison came running up to Scott, "What the hell is she, did you see what she did to Derek, to you?" asked Allison.

"I don't know but I know we can trust her; I believe her when she says she on our side."


	4. Chapter 4 - Panic at the Disco

**Chapter Four – Panic at the Disco**

It had been a week since the Kanima hunt started, Scott and Stiles had tried to get me to join them in the hunt but I'd managed to get them to back off with the notion that if Gerard catches them with me their lives would end before mine so, instead they had managed to get me to accept their phone numbers and allow them to keep me in the loop via text.

I'd also manged to avoid Derek and his pack, in fact since I managed to drop Derek to his knees, he had been avoiding me at all costs.

It was Friday night when I got an urgent message off Scott and Stiles, they had tracked the Kanima Jackson to a nightclub, they were outnumbered with all the nightclub goes and were worried they wouldn't be able to stop Jackson as he stalked after Danny another boy from the Lacrosse team.

I agreed to come to help them not wanting anyone else to get hurt. I pulled out some clothed from the bag my dad had given me and pulled them on as fast as I could before locking up and jumping onto my bike, my tyres screeched as I sped out of my compound and down the streets not bothering with speed limits and red lights.

As I pulled up, I saw Stile's Jeep parked up and pulled my bike in next to it. I left my helmet on my bike and pulled my hair down, I needed to get into the club and the best way was to flirt my way in, I was dressed in skin tight leather pants, a cropped black tank that was long enough to cover my sports bra and show the ends of a tattoo that was hidden under my bust, three lines curved along my body one down the centre of my chest starting between my breasts and ending just below my bra, the other was left of my side that was a full blacked out band that wound around my entire back from the left to the right and then turned down under my breasts to meet the other line and the other end in the middle. My long hair swished behind me as I skipped the line and smiled t the man by the door. "My friends are already inside," I smiled as I looked at him flirtatiously.

As I got inside, I could smell wolf, I quickly spotted Stiles surrounded by drag queens and held back a little laugh. I made my way over and spotted Scott not too far from us. "Griffin, thank god you came, we need more eyes, he's here he's after Danny," said Stiles as he managed to worm his way out of the grasps of the Drag queens.

"Scott," yelled Stiles waving him over and pointing to me.

"Alight so let's split up, Scott take right, I'll take left and Stiles stay with Danny if you can, if he's coming for him we need to move fast," I said, we nodded and quickly split up.

I heard yells as I ran through the crowd, people started to drop to the floor, "shit" I cursed as I saw glowing eyes and another body drop. I tried to push through the crowd but panic was taking over and people were screaming and pushing trying to get away.

"Move," I growled as I tried to get to Jackson, suddenly red eyes glared at me, Derek was here, he shoved people away as he went after Jackson, I saw his claws out and knew people were going to get hurt if we didn't stop them. I had no choice, I pushed people out of my way as I chased after Derek and Jackson. As I pushed through the last part of the crowd, I saw Derek's claws swipe and blood splattered across my face. The Kanima let out an agonizing scream and fled. Sirens then made me turn to the door, the sheriff was here, Derek grabbed me and pulled me out of the side exit and off into the night.

I ripped myself free of his grip as we stood on a roof top away from the club, "you almost killed him," I growled.

"That was the point, he's dangerous," snapped back Derek.

"He's a kid still, he doesn't know what he's doing," I yelled.

"It doesn't matter, he is putting us all in danger," he growled.

"So am I, me being here puts you all in danger too, what are you going to do, slash my throat and let me bleed out too?" I asked getting in his face.

By the looks of it Derek wasn't used to having someone in his face.

"You're one of us," he said.

"No I'm not, I'm nothing like you or Scott or anyone else here, I'm a fucking curse don't you get it by now, we're all pawns in a sick game, Gerard is using me and until I figure out what his plan is we're all in danger, I warned you off before, now I'm telling you. Stay away from me or I'll kill you and your pack myself," I growled my eyes twisting to purple again.

"No, you won't, you're not a killer," Derek said not backing down.

"What do you know, none of you know me, the things I've done, the blood on my hands won't wash away no matter what I do. They are all dead because of me, all of them, my mother, Alexander, Seth, Fiona, Ben, Martin, Ruth the list goes on everyone I get close to dies and it's my fault it's all my fault," I scream.

Images flashed before me as I watched my past unfold over and over, the friends I once had were all gone killed by Gerard and his hunters and it was all my fault, he always found me and killed everyone I was with, I should have learnt to stay alone to keep away from anyone he could hurt but I didn't, I never could stay away, they drew me in and then they paid the ultimate price for befriending a monster like me, they all died and the blood was on my hands.

"S-stay away from," I gasped as I fell to my knees and clutched my head, the images wouldn't stop, I looked down at my hands in horror as blood dripped from them, I was covered in blood and it wouldn't stop. Before I could do anything else a sharp pain to the back of my head had my world turn black.

"You need help, let me help you," I heard before the darkness took me over.

I awoke to find myself on a mattress in the corner or a train carriage, my head was aching but other than that I seemed to be in one piece. "Awake at last," came the voice of Derek Hale.

I saw him sat by the right his elbows on his knees and chin resting on his hands looking at me with one raised eyebrow.

"You didn't have to knock me out you know," I said sitting up.

"Yes, I did. You were acting psychotic mumbling about blood," he said.

"You should have left me there, I would have snapped out of it eventually," I sighed.

"And if Gerard had found you like that what would he have done?"

"Hopefully cut my head off," I snapped back.

"Let me help you, we need you and Scott, we need power."

"We need it or you need it?" I asked looking at him.

"Derek," someone yelled as they entered the abandoned train line lair.

"Derek you promised to help teach us to shift come on man it's going to be a full moon soon." Derek sighed as he got up and held his hand out to me, I reluctantly took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Isaac, I haven't had time, the Kanima is taking up all my time, I don't even know if I really know who it is or if I can kill it," Derek said as he pulled me outside the carriage with him to face his younger beta.

"Is it just the Kanima taking up your time or is it her too?" he asked gesturing to me.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm not doing anything, in fact I was just leaving," I said.

Derek grabbed my arm once more, "no, you're not."

"Help me, help us stop this thing before someone else dies," he said.

"What makes you think I can help, in case you haven't noticed I have my own problems to deal with, the past two weeks I've been stabbed, poisoned, kidnapped and threatened, you really think I have time for anything else?" I asked him.

"You're not some weak omega, you showed me that the other night, whatever you are we need that power. We need you."

"Trust me you don't need me; help your beta the moon will be up soon and I'm guessing his control is pretty much none existent right?" I asked spying a bag of chains not far from us.

"If you lock us up during the full moon who's going to help you, your going to be alone what if the hunters come, what if they find us? Forget about the Kanima Derek" pleaded Isaac.

"I can't, something isn't right, you should have seen the way it looked at Gerard that night at the club and the way he looked back at it. Something doesn't add up, he knows something we don't and my guess is he has a plan, one we're not going to like," Derek replied.

That sounded about right, of course the old bastard would have something up his sleeve and it wouldn't be good for any of them.

I sighed, "he won't be alone, I'll be there too," the pleading of the betas voice made me think back to my childhood, pleading with my own friends not to go, that it was dangerous.

"Now let's get you chained up so you don't try to kill me or your Alpha."

Once Isaac was chained up, I sat down with Derek to discuss our next moves. We knew we had to be careful of what Gerard was planning and what he wanted to do to the both of us because without a doubt we were his main targets, he filled me in on what happened between his uncle, my aunt and himself and I knew that Gerard would be ruthless if he managed to get his hands on Derek. I knew it was wrong of me to agree to help Derek but I really had no choice, if I could finally rid myself of Gerard then maybe just maybe I could pretend like I would have a chance at a normal life.

We mapped out all the places the Kanima had been sighted and tried to look for a pattern that connect the attacks but so far nothing was obvious to us, "there has to be something that connects all the attacks, I don't think it's random, we must be missing something," I said as I circled another attack area on the map.

"Maybe Stiles has an idea, he's always snooping around with Scott looking at his dads notes and listening to his calls," I said throwing down the marker and glaring at the map.

"Derek!" someone yelled making us both look up, Scott and Stiles were trying their best to run to us, I noticed the convulsing Erica in their arms. "She's having a seizure, she won't heal," yelled Scott. I swept the stuff off the desk and they placed her down on it.

"What happened?" Derek asked as he tried to hold her still.

"It was the Kanima, It got her at school and then she started having a seizure, we couldn't help her," they explained.

"We need to start her healing, Derek you know what to do right?" I asked.

Derek nodded and without hesitation he grabbed her arm and snapped it in one swift move, he then applied pressure as he squeezed the poison out of her system, her body stopped shaking as the poison was bled out and she finally started to heal.

"This thing needs stopping," I said as I watched Erica calm down.

"What we need to do is work together, we haven't been able to catch it because were working against one another, we need to be smart, we need to work with one another even if it's only temporarily," I said.

"She's right, we need to do this together but on one condition," Scott said finally agreeing.


	5. Chapter 5 - That's two you owe me

**Chapter Five – That's two you owe me**

I vaulted over a car as bullets rained down on me again, "I'm really starting to hate it here," I growled down the phone as I swung over a bin and skidded around the corner.

"Just keep them distracted long enough for me to finish this line," yelled Stiles over the phone.

Earlier that day . . . . . .

Derek, Isaac and I met Scott at the Vet Clinic that he works at part time. The two younger werewolves started to bicker as we entered making both me and Derek sigh. Scott complained that he didn't trust Isaac. "Trust me the feeling is mutual" Isaac spat back.

"Look I don't care if you two trust one another or not, we're here for a reason don't make this any harder than it already is," growled Derek making me snort.

"What's wrong daddy Hale are your kids misbehaving?" I laughed. That earned me a cold look from the brooding Alpha and I shrugged.

Dr. Deaton let us in and we piled into his examination room, "so do you plan to kill Jackson or save him?" he asked us. Derek says kill just as Scott says save and they glare at each other but Scott won the argument and we agreed on saving him, I didn't need any more blood on my hands.

The Vet went over to his rack of herbs and plants and rummaged around for a moment before selecting a small jar. I noticed each was labelled with a symbol. "Are you some kind of witch?" Isaac asked looking at the jars and symbols.

"No. I'm a veterinarian," the vet replied before saying nothing in his spice rack would be an effective defence against the Kanima's paralytic toxin.

"It has to have some sort of weaknesses though, it can't be an indestructible creature that would be ridiculous not to mention seriously unfair," I said.

"Back at the swimming pool it wouldn't come near the water, it was like it was afraid, maybe it can't swim," said Derek

"That's not right, Jackson's the school's swim team captain," reminded Scott.

"Since the creature can't swim and Jackson is Swim Team Captain, it appears as if the kanima is manifesting a weakness of its master. Look at it in a different way we are essentially trying to catch two people here," explained Deaton as he pulled out a small scrolled silver medallion with an image of Cernunnos, the Wicca Horned God, at its centre.

"One is the puppet and the other the puppeteer."

Finally, Deaton had an idea and comes up with a plan that hinges on his belief that whatever affects the Kanima also affects the master. "If this is going to work, we need to make sure we follow the plan and don't go off on a tangent."

Stiles had been given a bag of Mountain ash dust to encircle the club with, the idea was to trap Jackson inside as werewolves and similar creatures wouldn't be able to cross the line of ash. Once the line was in place, we would shoot him up with Ketamine to slow him down so we could secure him before he could kill again. However, things hadn't gone exactly to plan.

"We have a problem, Allison is here, her father is on his way with the others, they know the Kanima is Jackson," Scott yelled over the music to me as we moved around the club.

"Leave the hunters to me and Derek then, you and the others carry on with what we agreed, we can't let him kill again," I said as I pulled my phone out and started to type out a text to Derek.

"No, you can't do this alone, I'll give Isaac the Ketamine, Erica and him can handle Jackson," he said pulling the needle from his pocket and looking for the other werewolves in the room.

He spotted the pair over by the side of the room and made his way there, he handed Isaac the needle and told him what to do before running back to me. We pushed through the crowd and made it back outside.

Before we could make a move a black SUV ploughed into us knocking us back, Scott smashed his head against the concrete and was out for the count, I cursed as I felt my bones snap back into place. The door of the SUV swung open and I cursed again. The red-haired matriarch herself was here, Victoria Argent. She saw me and quickly pulled out a pistol squeezing the trigger multiple times, a few bullets grazed my skin but I manged to doge and dive out of the way. The woman grabbed a hold of Scott and began to drag him away whilst still firing at me. She touched her ear for a moment and I saw an ear piece, "I need back up," I heard her say before letting her hand drop and pulling out what looked to be an Uzi, I barely made it out as bullets flew over my head. She had Scott but I couldn't reach him.

"There, over there," someone yelled as they opened fire on me.

I grabbed my phone and hit the speed-dial, "come on come on, pick up," I growled

I vaulted over a car as bullets rained down on me again, "I'm really starting to hate it here," I growled down the phone, gun shots could be heard in the background as I swung over a bin and skidded around the corner.

"Just keep them distracted long enough for me to finish his line, I need more time" yelled Stiles over the phone.

"We don't have time, they took Scott and I can't get to him with all these people after me," I yelled, suddenly part of the phone was knocked from my hand as a bullet pierced through the back of my hand and smashed into my phone.

"That's two phones you assholes owe me," I growled as I threw the remaining pieces of phone down and flipped over another car. I ducked down quickly as the men ran after me and jumped on the closest one, my fist smashed into his face and he was knocked out cold. The other four were quick to turn on me and I dipped low and spun my leg out catching them and knocking them off their feet. I managed to knock another two out just as the last one dug his gun into my side and squeezed.

The bullets tore through my flesh and knocked me back, I didn't stay down, the pain burnt but I couldn't let them get me, Scott was in danger. I let out a Growl so loud the men doubled over clutching their heads in pain. I threw myself forward knocking the closest of the two down, we rolled across the dirt he tried punching me but my grip was strong and I slammed him against the concrete, his eyes rolled back and I let go of him. I heard a loud whack and saw the final man fly through the air above me.

I pulled myself up to see Derek there having thrown the man across the street.

"They have Scott," I said as I ran over to him and clutched my side as the blood dripped down my fingers. "Your hurt," he said.

"Hurt but not dead now let's go, Scott's in trouble."

As we ran back, we saw Stiles stumble out of the club just ahead of us, Eric and Isaac were behind him hitting on the invisible barrier, our plan had worked the mountain Ash had trapped them all inside.

"It worked, it worked," grinned Stiles with a goofy look on his face.

As we got to him, we heard a strangled Howl, we knew who it was right away, "break the barrier," yells Derek.

"What why? No, our plan worked I can't break it," he said.

"Break it or Scott dies," I yelled as my ears twitched again hearing the howl begin to fade.

Stiles panicked as he bent down closed his eyes and swept them over the dust breaking the line.

We wasted no time; Derek and I crossed the line and ran like we'd never ran before.

We crashed through the wall just as we heard Scott tell the Argent that he wasn't alone, Derek threw the woman across the room as I ran to Scott and started to cough, "W-wolfsbane," I wheezed as I grabbed a hold of Scott. I felt weak, I was already weak from the bullets but now I felt my strength almost completely drained. Derek yelled as the red-haired woman threw herself on his back a large knife clutched in her hands. I manage to grab Scott and started to drag him out as Derek and Victoria struggle, I could see Derek was weaker, the wolfsbane was getting to him too. With a final growl Derek threw the woman off him and she ran off leaving us with Scott.

Derek grabbed me and Scott as we stumbled out of the warehouse, Scott was in a bad shape and I wasn't much better, I slid down the wall clutching my side not having the strength to move any further. "Don't pass out, I'll be back, Griffin Stay awake you hear me I'll be back," yelled Derek as he placed Scott next to me before running off.

"Well look what we have here," came a cold voice I knew well, I barely had enough energy to move my head to see the old crone towering above me.

"Take her," he sneered.

When Derek made it back, he found Scott collapsed by the wall still but all that was left where I had been was a pool of blood and an empty syringe.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lay me to rest

**Chapter Six – Lay me to rest**

I struggled against the chains that kept me from ripping at the man's throat.

"It's too late now, Allison's mother is dead, she blames you and Derek, even your father blames you, there's no one left to protect you now. The two bites on Victoria were the tipping point. It's checkmate, you lost Griffin, just as I predicted."

"I didn't bite her, why would my bite turn her I'm not an Alpha," I growled.

"Really after all this time you haven't figured a single thing out have you, you're more than an Alpha you're The Alpha, your purple eyes, your howl, the way others are drawn to you, why do you think I let you run all those years ago? Where ever you go they come to you, they are drawn to you and it makes my job so much easier when they blindly follow you to their deaths. All I have to do is wait for them to come to you and pick them off one by one."

"Even now look at what happened, Scott, Derek his entire pack, they all came out when you appeared, you got tangled up with them all, you're the beacon, the pull for the supernatural monsters. You're the reason everyone is dead."

"No, no it's you, you're the monster, you're the one who killed them all," I growled back.

"Are you that delusional to not see the whole board yet, ever since you were born you drew them out, you mothers pack wouldn't leave your side, even when I started killing them one by one. They wouldn't abandon you; it was like they were under a spell, those eyes of yours have more power then you know and thanks to you Beacon hills will be free from those monsters soon enough. Allison and Chris will help me destroy you all," laughed Gerard.

"Then kill me, if you don't need me anymore, kill me, get rid of the Argents disgrace, the tarnished silver," I growled.

"Soon my dear, soon," he said before leaving and plunging me into darkness.

I slid down the wall, tears slowly making their way down my dirt covered face, I knew I was a monster I just didn't know how much of one I really was. All this time he had just been using me to get to them, to seek out the shifters and to bring them to their deaths. It really was all my fault.

My mother had been a mere pawn, even my father was nothing but a pawn to this mad man. His own flesh and blood meant nothing to him.

Days seemed to pass by, my stomach growled in protest, my throat was dry and my energy was gone, I lay on the cold floor staring up at the barred window, the moon was out but I felt nothing, I had wolfsbane flowing in my veins and the moon was silent, I couldn't hear its call or feel its pull, its dying light was all I saw. I felt so empty, they had taken everything from me, I couldn't even transform anymore, all I could do was lay there waiting for them to put me down like the filthy animal I was.

I had given up on being rescued, days had ticked by and I was nothing but a forgotten and broken monster, as I closed my eyes to let my body give in, I heard a voice.

"You don't have to die his way, you have the strength to break free, you have the strength to live," it whispered.

"What if I don't want to live," I breathed not having the strength to talk.

"Then they all died for nothing," it whispered as it got closer.

"They died because of me," I hissed.

"They died so you could live, I died so you could live," came the voice again.

"Then your stupid, I'm not worth saving anymore."

"Don't be such a child Fin, open your eyes," urged the voice.

"No, let me die in peace, let me have a final moment to myself," I hissed back.

"Open your eyes Fin!"

"Open your eyes Fin!"

"OPEN YOUR EYES" it roared.

I let out a scream as I felt a blinding pain run through my chest, my eyes snapped open as the moonlight hit me, I felt power bubbling under my skin.

"It's not your time yet, go, go to your friends before it's too late, Fin we still love you, we don't blame you for what happened, it was our choice to save you, it was our choice to be with you, my dear Fin it was our choice to love you," whispered the voice.

I screamed as I felt the power push through me, I saw them, images of people who had died, people I knew, people who had died with me, they were surrounding me, I could feel the energy radiating from them, I could feel their will, I could hear their voices urging me to get up. My heart stopped as I saw two people, I couldn't breathe, my mother and Alexander were before me, they reached out to me a hand on either side of my face cupping it gently. "Don't give in, they need you, my dear child you need to go back to them."

The images started to fade but the strength didn't leave me, I let out a strangled howl as I ripped the chains from the wall, my eyes blazed as I looked up to the moon and howled. My body rippled as I started to transform but this wasn't normal, I felt my bones crack as I dropped to my knees, fur began to spill across my skin and my hands began to reshape, large paws began to form and I felt my body crack and I cried out. My cry turned into a haunting howl as I shoot my head and my fur ruffled up, somehow, I had evolved, I had changed into a true wolf and I felt stronger than I ever had before.

I smashed through the door of the cell only to stop as I smelt blood, I ran after the scent and smashed through another door, there on the floor was Stiles, behind him was Erica and Boyd hanging by their arms with tape across their mouths. Their eyes widened as they saw me, my Amethyst eyes were ablaze as I ran and leapt at them pulling the electricity wires, they had them paralyzed. My jaws snapped through the metal cuffs and they fell, ripping off their gags they looked at me, "Griffin?" they asked in disbelief, I nodded my large furry head. I looked at them silently urging them to run and without a second thought they obeyed.

I grabbed a hold of Stiles' shirt and dragged him out of the cell. I was almost out when I heard the door open next to the cell I was in, I let go of Stiles and stepped in front of him, teeth bared and fur stood up on end. A man stepped though and froze, his gun was quickly pointed at me but he saw my eyes and dropped it. "Fin?"

I grabbed Stiles and flung him onto my back as best I could before I pushed past my father on all fours and ran.

A few miles away I felt Stiles begin to stir, I felt my fur being ripped as he clutched at me in fright. "Wh-what the fuck," he screamed as I skidded to a stop and he flew off me.

He scrambled in the dirt as he tried to back up in fright, I tried to tell him it was me but all imaged to go was growl and freak him out further.

I had no choice but to transform back, I felt my body crack and snap as my bones shifted again, moments later I was on my hands and knees panting and trying to hold together what little clothing had survived.

"Griffin?" he stammered in disbelief.

"D-don't freak out Stiles," I panted trying to regain my breath.

"We thought you were dead, Gerard told Scott you were dead, he showed us your body, how- how are you still alive and how are you a wolf?" he stammered out.

"I'm not sure myself Stiles but I assure you I'm very much alive, I was dead I think for a little bit but that isn't really important now, we need to get you home, I bet your father is worried sick and I need to let Scott and Derek know I freed Erica and Boyd."

Stiles looked at me and just nodded, "please don't make me ride on your back again," he pleaded.

I grinned, "we can walk we shouldn't be far from your house now."

As we walked Stiles tried to fill me in as best he could, he told me about Matt a creepy boy from school being the one who had been controlling Jackson and using him to kill off the swim team because he almost drowned a few years ago, he then told me Gerard had killed him and become the new master and how he had Jackson kill himself, Allison blaming Derek and me for her mothers death and how Gerard had gotten into her head.

"It will be over soon enough, Gerard will make his last move, he thinks he has all the pieces and has check mate but I know something he doesn't," I grinned.

We saw Stiles' house ahead and I told him to go home, I'd find Scott and Derek myself.


	7. Chapter 7 - Checkmate

**Chapter Seven- Checkmate**

I went to Scott's house but no one was home, his mother's car was gone and if Scott wasn't with Stiles or Allison he'd possibly be with his mother. I knew his mother worked at the hospital so I set off in that direction.

By the time I got to the hospital it was quiet, I went inside and asked at the reception for Scott's mum but she told me she had left about a half hour ago with Scott.

I needed to find him I had a bad feeling by now and it was getting worse, I ran from the hospital and tried to pick up Scott's scent, I caught a very faint scent and I ran.

I finally found the trail and followed it down to an old Warehouse, I spotted my father's black SUV pulled up outside and knew I was in the right place. I heard yelling and a loud crash, I jumped transforming into my wolf form and smashed through one of the windows. I let out a menacing growl as I watched in horror what was unfolding before me, Jackson was half transformed, his eyes were fixed on something, I saw Derek crumpled on the floor and then I saw Gerard, I saw Allison shoot a bolt from her crossbow at Scott, he ducked and the bolt struck Isaac in the chest. I saw my father standing beside Scott he opened fire on the Kanima but the bullets didn't even scratch him.

The Kanima whipped its tail out and wrapped it around my father's arm wrenching his gun free, as it was about to strike, I threw myself at it sinking my teeth into its leathery skin and ripping it away from my father.

"Now this I wasn't expecting. Here I thought I'd finally gotten rid of you for good, seems Jacksons not the only one who's transformed," snarled Gerard as he shot at me.

Derek grabs my father as the shots smash into the concrete where I had just been stood. I saw the boys wolf out and leap at the Kanima, I threw myself forward as we attacked together, we managed to get in a few good hits but it wasn't enough. Scott was thrown against the wall as Derek took a claw to the neck sending him crashing to the ground paralyzed. Allison swiftly moved in front of Isaac as he clambered to his feet and armed with a knife in both hands slashes his gut, she spun him round for another slash and dug into his back. She then saw Derek on the floor powerless and raised her knives the Kanima jumped at her wrapping its tails around her neck knocking the knives free from her hands.

"Not yet sweetheart," Gerard said turning his back to me and speaking to Allison as he had the Kanima hold her.

I leapt from the ground; his back was turned now was my chance. My claws ripped into his shoulder as I threw myself at him, I felt a pain in my stomach as the old man spun round broadsword clutched tightly in his hands. I didn't stop I pulled at his arm tearing flesh from bone, he screamed in pain before I felt claws ripping into my neck and pulling me off him, the Kanima had me in its clutches, it also still had Allison her neck still being squeezed by its long thick tail. The sharp poisoned claws ripped into my neck and my body shook as I transformed back, I snarled as my stomach bled, the Kanima's poison stopping me from healing.

Scott stepped forward and looked at me and Allison before turning to Gerard, "I know what you want, I know you're sick, your dying, I can smell it," he said looking at the old man.

"Unfortunately that's true, I'm dying, the cancer is starting to kill me and there's nothing that can cure me, nothing in the normal world at least but you, you can save me and you will unless you want me to kill your precious Allison and that disgusting monster with her."

"You wanted Derek to bite you, this was your plan all along, he would bite you and you would kill him, you'd be the Alpha," said Scott putting the pieces together.

"I admit that's true, with one bite my cancer would be gone and I could continue my life's work, ridding it of the likes of you and finally getting rid of that thing," he snapped gesturing at me.

"I'm not a thing, I'm a person, one you've tortured since birth," I managed to spit out as I struggled against the Kanima's grip.

"Scott give me what I want and you can have Allison," said Gerard ignoring me.

"It's over Derek, you can't compete with young love, you'll give me what I want and then I'll kill you and the rest of your disgusting pack."

Scott grabbed a hold of Derek and grabbed his face.

"You called me a monster but you're going to become like us, your such a hypocrite, you blamed me for tarnishing the Argent name, you chased me down and killed anyone who got close to me, you toyed with me, used me and now you're going to become like me. You're going to burn in the lowest depths of hell even if I have to drag you there myself," I snarled as I managed to push past the poison and my fangs slid out, my eyes twisted to purple. I grabbed the Kanima's hand and snapped it back making it drop me and with incredible speed I rushed Gerard.

"I hope my bite kills you," I screamed as I knocked him back sinking my teeth into his arm and ripping at it like a dog with a bone. He screamed in pain trying to pull me off but I wouldn't let go. I bit him again on his shoulder and again and again, blood dripped from my mouth as I finally let go and stumbled back a crazed look in my eyes, I dropped down to my knees.

"You drove me to insanity, you forced me to watch as you butchered them, I hope you die the most painful of deaths," I said spitting his blood from my mouth.

Gerard stumbled back as his bites began to ooze black goo, his eyes began to bleed black and it began to drip from his mouth.

"Wha-what did you do," he gargled as he threw up more black blood.

"She turned you, I was the one who poisoned you, I knew you were sick, I could smell it on you that night at the hospital, I figured out your endgame, what you were really after. I switched your pills," said Scott.

That clever son of a bitch, I grinned as I saw Gerard spit out more black blood

Gerard's face twisted as he pulled out his tablet tin and opened up the tablet pouring the grey dust onto his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Derek as he began to regain his mobility.

"Because you might be an Alpha but you're not mine," Scott replied as he helped me up and smiled at me.

"Kill them all," screamed Gerard looking form me and Scott to the Kanima. Gerard dropped to his knees and the Kanima faltered loosening its grip on Allison, she quickly elbowed it in the face and rolled out of the way, before we could make another move the Jeep smashed though the wall Lydia and Stiles screamed as they hit the Kanima.

The Kanima was knocked down but was soon back on its feet and leapt onto the Jeep, "Stiles," I yelled but I stopped. Lydia was stood in front of him, her eyes on the Kanima, "Jackson," she said not taking her eyes off it. "Jackson," she repeated, its clawed hand withdrew and it looked at her. She holds out her hand, in it was a key. The Kanima stared at the key transfixed on it.

Jacksons body began to change, the scales started to melt away his tail vanished and his eyes began to morph back, he carefully took the key from Lydia. As he looks at her face, he stumbles back a little and that was when Derek and another man struck.

They leapt at him with speed claws out and slashed at him, their claws plunged into his flesh and Lydia screamed.

They lifted him from the floor, their claws still buried deep in his flesh, Derek slashed up and Jackson fell, he landed on the floor coughing falling to his knees.

Lydia rushed to him tears running down her face, he slowly looked at her, "do you still . . . . ."

"I do. I do still love you," she confessed. His eyes closed as he collapsed onto her shoulder dead.

As Lydia placed him down gently the rest of the Kanima scales began to vanish from his body. I looked away as Lydia began to sob and turned to find the man who had caused all of this but he was gone.

Stiles stepped forward to try and comfort Lydia but stopped, we heard scraping and we all turned to see clawed hands scratching at the floor. What we saw made us all stop, the claw marks began to heal and Jackson rose the jeeps headlight illuminating his healed and naked form. His head snapped back and his eyes opened, his teeth elongated and his hair grew thick, he let out a deep growl before his face shifted back and Lydia ran to him pulling him to her.

"Seems like a happy ending to me," said Stiles as he walked over to me and helped me sit down on a box, he could see me struggling to stay upright.

"There's no such thing as a happy ending, there's just a calm before another storm hits," I said as I gasped in pain.

I saw my father approaching and I shook my head at him, now was not the time to talk, I nodded my head in Allison's direction, tears were streaming down her face.

"Help me get out of here," I said to Stiles as people began to group up and move.

"It's ok, I've got you, I'll take her from here," Derek said as he appeared next to me and pulled my arm over his shoulder lifting me to my feet effortlessly giving Stiles a cold look.

"Y-yeah sure," Stiles stammered before heading over to Scott.

"We need to talk," Derek said as he led me out of the factory along with the other man who had attacked Jackson, the man also had Isaac over his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hospital bowling

**Chapter Eight – Hospital bowling**

I woke up and climbed out of my bed making my way over to my bathroom, I was covered in blood again and knew my bed would be torn up, it had been few weeks since the whole Gerard Kanima incident and I was finally starting to regain myself, that night Derek had taken me with his Uncle, they had healed me and sat me down to talk. It appeared that I had an ability they were both very interested in, the ability to transform into a full wolf, an ability they hadn't seen since Derek's mother Tahlia. I had talked with them for a while answering a few questions about my past and such but nothing I said seemed to provide them the answers they were looking for.

Finally, I had managed to get away from the pair and made my way back to my house, somehow my bike had been returned to me, I couldn't even remember the last time I'd seen it let alone rode it. My dad still hadn't come by to see me but I wasn't really expecting him anytime soon, he had a lot to deal with and I was sure Allison needed him a lot more than I did at the moment, I wasn't even sure how he felt about me, last I heard he and Allison were blaming Victoria's death on Derek and myself.

I ended up hanging around Stiles a lot more, something about the goofy kid made me relax and his father was not bad either. I had spent a few evenings at their house, it was hard explaining who I was but Stiles' father seemed to like me and was happy his son had another friend around.

Life had been so chaotic that I'd forgotten my birthday was coming up, I'd be 19, I wouldn't be returning to Beacon hills high, I didn't fit in there, I needed time to find myself and to heal. I had been through so much these past years and I needed time to reflect, forgive and move on.

My phone buzzed in my pocket knocking me from my daydream, "hello?"

"Fin, it Melissia, Scott's mum, I-I got your number from Scott, I hope you don't mind but I have an emergency and I didn't know who else to call, Scott is in school and Derek isn't picking up, it's Isaac he's hurt."

"I'm on my way."

My tyres screeched as I pulled into the hospital and flung myself from my bike rushing through the entrance and looking around, I saw Melissia and ran to her, "Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in one of the rooms, Scott's on his way too but it's not good, he's not healing," she said.

"Mum," we turned to see Scott coming towards us, he seemed a little relieved to see me too.  
"This way," she said as she led us down the hallway.

"Scott I can smell wolf," I said as I sniffed the air, I pushed him towards the elevator as I took off up the stairs.

I spotted Isaac being wheeled away by someone and ran after him. "Wait, stop," I yelled as I skidded around the corner as I got closer, I suddenly sensed something big heading my way and managed to duck as a large clawed hand swung where my head had just been.

"Holy shit," I gasped as the wolf man towered over me, a nasty looking scar ran down his face from forehead to chin, his eyes were glowing red and his teeth were out.

"Woah" I yelled as he grabbed my shirt and flung me down the corridor, I skidded across the floor and landed upside down my legs in the air and my hair all over the place.

"Well that was one hell of a ride," I groaned as I picked myself up and ran back at the monstrous wolf hulk.

One again I found myself flying back as his fist connect with my chest and this time, I smashed my back into the wall and slid to the floor. "Come on this hardly seems fair," I growled a little pissed this time.

"Fine if you want to play let's play," I snarled as my claws slid out, my fangs slid over my lip and my eyes twisted to purple. I launched myself at him with such speed I caught him off guard, I wrapped my legs around his neck and launched myself back using my legs and his own weight to throw him over me.

"What the-" I heard a familiar voice say as I saw Scott and Derek skid around the corner narrowly missing being hit by the low flying wolf hulk.

"Get Isaac," I yelled as the wolf hulk started to get up. Derek and Scott didn't need telling twice as they ran past me after Isaac.

I was tossed down the corridor again sliding into the elevator doors and whacking my head, just then the doors opened and I rolled backwards landing flat on my back, a man with a cane walked over me and I scrambled to my feet.

"You should be more careful with where you sit," said the man as he walked past me waving his cane round.

"It's not like I chose to sit there, now I know how the bowling ball at the bowling alley feels," I grumbled as I got up and rushed past the blind man back down the corridor trying to catch up to the wolf hulk.

I saw him with Scott and Derek trapped in the corner, another wolf man was there now, he turned to me eyes glowing red and growled. "Ah shit," I said as he started to attack.

I spat blood as we ran, we had managed to get Isaac and barely made it out of the hospital in one piece. "Who the hell were they," I wheezed as we piled into Derek's car and he sped off.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to help Isaac," Derek said as he pulled up to his old burnt down house and carried Isaac inside.

"I'm going to get Stiles to meet us here," Scott said as he walked outside to make a call.

Derek started digging around in a hole in the floor, "there's something here I need to heal Isaac with," he said before I could even ask what he was doing.

Derek finally found what he was looking for, he pulled out wolfsbane from the hole and grabbed my arm, "he may have healed on the outside but, on the inside, he's still hurt, get Scott to help you hold him down."

Scott and I helped Derek as he healed Isaac, once he assured us that Isaac was healing, he sat down and looked at us. "Who were they?" Scott asked referring to the wolves at the hospital.

"Rival Alphas from some other packs, it's nothing for the two of you to worry about, it's my problem, I'll deal with them. Scott you should go home and get back to being a teenager and you, well you should just stay out of trouble," Derek said.

"Wait I have a favour to ask," Scott said looking at Derek and me.

"You both have tattoos, right?"

Stiles arrived just as Scott told us what he wanted, Derek lit the blow torch and looked at me.

"This is going to hurt," he said as I held onto Scott's arm.

"Whoa, please don't tell me you're about to do what I think you are?" Stiles asked looked at the three of us and paling slightly.

Scott passed out as Derek burnt his arm with the blow torch forcing the tattoo to become visible and very much permanent.

"You have a tattoo?" Derek asked me looking me over trying to see it.

"Yeah, didn't you see it back at the club that night we went after the Kanima?" I said.

"Can't say I was paying much attention to you that night, you know with the whole crazed killing monster on the loose," he replied.

None of us really talked after that as we waited for Scott to wake up so he could leave with Stiles. Eventually he woke up and grinned as he saw his arm, he told us it was nice to have something permeant after everything we all went through, everything changes so fast.

As Scott and Stiles were about to leave Scott stopped and looked at the door. "You painted the door?" he asked looking at the fresh coat of paint.

"Why would you paint the door? Why only this side?" he asked as his claws slid free and he began to scratch at the paint.

Scott stopped scratching as the paint flaked off and a symbol was revealed on the door. "what is this? What does it mean?" Scott asked looking at Derek and me.

I shrugged not having seen the symbol before.

Scott looked to be deep in thought for a moment before something seemed to click, "the animals, the deer, it's all connected, that night in the woods when I was bitten, the deer they were freaking out. All these animals acting out, it's not just one Alpha is it?" he said.

"Fine, you're right it's not just one Alpha it's a full pack of them."

"How would that work?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe they take turns," I shrugged.

"I hear that there some kind of leader, he calls himself Deucalion."

"I haven't told the three for you this but Boyd and Erica went missing a couple of weeks ago. Isaac and Peter have been looking for them, it seems this Alpha pack managed to take them, I know I said it was my problem but I need all the help I can get," Derek admitted.

"De-Derek, where's the girl?" said Isaac as he came around and looked to his Alpha.

"Girl? What girl? When we went to get you there was no one else," I said.

"This isn't going to be good is it?" I asked as Derek looked to me and Scott.

"We need to be careful, if it's an Alpha they want it could mean a few things, it could mean they are coming for me, it could mean you Griffin or it could be something else completely."

"Well I doubt it's me they are coming from," I said.

"Why? If they are a pack of Alphas with unusual abilities I think you fall into that category or did you forget the way your brought me, Scott and my pack to our knees with a single howl or maybe the fact that you can turn into a bloody giant wolf with purple glowing eyes," he snapped.

"Ah crap," I cursed.

"We should we careful, try not to get caught alone, we need to make sure we can't be taken down alone. Griffin I think at the moment you're the one in the most danger, you live alone right?" said Scott looking at me.

"Wait actually where do you live?" asked Stiles.

"Underground bunker, its nuke proof if that helps," I said.

"Well maybe she isn't the one we should be concerned about," Stiles grinned.

"She is a bit of a recluse, maybe no one would notice her," Stiles continued.

"Gee thanks way to make a girl feel wanted," I groaned.

"How about staying with Derek?" suggested Scott.

"No," both Derek and I said at the same time.

"Has something happened between you two we should know about?" Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No," we both said again.

"Okay, okay it's his uncle, he creeps me out," I finally confessed.

"Meh, that's understandable," said Stiles with a shrug. Derek glared at me.

"What? You two wouldn't leave me alone with all the questions and prying."

"How about Scott, can't you stay with him then?" Stiles suggested.

"Yeah because that's practical and looks good, a teenage wolf shacked up with another teenage she-wolf," I said.

"Wait Fin, how old exactly are you, we never really got to know you last year with all that went on," said Stiles curiously.

"I'm almost 19, okay I'm only just a teenage she-wolf but it's not like I want people to gossip about me or him especially with the whole Allison thing he's trying to avoid."

"Your almost 19?" Derek asked giving me an odd look. "I thought you were in his class at school?"

"Not by choice, Gerard threatened me, I still don't fully understand why he wanted me in school but I think he knew he would take over the school and wanted me under his thumb or he was at least hoping for Allison to find out about me and try to kill me."

"I was wondering why we didn't see you in school today," Scott said.

"School isn't for me, last year was enough to last a lifetime, that was my first ever school and it wasn't exactly fun for me there, do you know how many times I was sent to Gerard's office, my shirts had more holes in than Swiss cheese, I think his favourite game was see how many knives he could stick me with before someone knocked and disturbed him."

"What, why didn't you ever say anything?" asked Scott looking at me.

"You all had enough to deal with," I said playing it off like it was nothing.

"What else aren't you telling us?" Scott said.

I snorted, "do you want nightmares because trust me that's what you'll get, I haven't slept well since I was a child, do you know what I see when I close my eyes? Blood, there's so much I'm drowning in it. Somethings you just can't forget easily no matter how hard you try, now if you excuse me, I'm going, I don't need pity or sympathy. I'm not broken, he tried for years to break me and I'm still standing, aren't I?" I didn't want to talk about the past.

I cursed as I walked outside, my bike was at the hospital still, I kicked the leaves as I set off walking with a scowl on my face.


	9. Chapter 9 - Curiosity killed the cat

**Chapter Nine – Curiosity killed the cat, knowledge brought it back**

I got home after picking my bike up from the hospital and grumbled to myself not paying attention. I didn't notice the mark on my door as I walked down the steps to the inner door. I opened it and walked inside. An entire pack of Alphas was going to be big trouble for us all. I knew things wouldn't stay quiet for long, this town was a mess, it literally was a beacon for the weird and monstrous.

I curled up on the sofa and grabbed my PlayStation controller turning on the game, zombies filled my Tv screen as I tried to fight my way out of Racoon city. I was so engrossed in my game that I didn't hear anyone come in until a cough sounded behind me and I jumped throwing my controller in fright.

"For a big bad wolf you're not that alert are you Fin," I heard my dad's voice say.

"I wasn't expecting company like ever after what happened," I said honestly as I turned off the Tv and faced my father.

"I know things were a little messy but there's nothing we can't fix," he said.

"Really, even after the death of your wife?" I asked finally looking him in the eyes.

My father was a little shocked I'd bring that up so soon but I had to know if he blamed me for her death.

"You know I wouldn't do that right, she attacked us, she almost killed Scott. Derek and I had no choice, we had to save him but I'd never bite anyone not without reason, I didn't bite her," I said.

"I know," dad said but I heard it that tiny waver in his voice and the extra beat in his chest, he did blame me.

"Lying to me is pointless, if you think It was me then why did you even come here, it's not like I need you now, you have Allison and your family has done enough to me don't you think?" I snapped.

"My family? Fin you are my family," he tried to argue.

"No, I'm not, don't tell me there isn't a day that goes by when you don't regret meeting my mother and having me, how your life would have been so much easier without us in it. Don't lie to me Chris," I said grabbing my bag and storming out, my eyes were glowing and my claws were out, I couldn't stay I was dangerous.

My life was a mess as usual, I'd just blown up at the only person left who maybe slightly cared about me but I couldn't do it, he blamed me, he couldn't even look at me. He thought I was a monster.

I didn't know where I was going as I sped down the streets on my bike, I didn't have anywhere to go really, that bunker was the only place I knew and now I couldn't face going back, seeing my father's face and knowing what he truly thought of me.

I slowed down and pulled my bike over ripping off my helmet and slamming it into the ground, my heart hurt and my body ached. Without thinking I let my body shift and I let out a pained howl.

The howl resonated across Beacon Hills, ears twitched and eyes glowed, then the howling started.

I shook out my long fur as I ran through the woods, I'd left my bike and abandoned myself to the pain coursing through me, my paws slammed into the dirt as I ran not looking back.

After what felt like hours of running, I stopped by a small cave deep in the forest and decided that this would be my new home. If they didn't want me around then it was fine by me, I'd stay away and fade away once more.

Derek and his uncle heard the howl, "what was that?" Derek asked as his ears twitched at the piercing sound.

"That's the sound of a broken howl," his Uncle replied as he looked out of the loft window.

"Broken, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't you feel it breaking, that sound pierces your very soul, as for who's it is though I don't know I haven't heard a howl like that before, you can feel the sadness, the loss."

Day's passed, I didn't want to change back, my will was gone, I let my wolf take control as I hunted for food alone stalking a deer down by the brook. It had been peaceful, no one had looked for me the solitude had me feeling much better.

"This way, I can smell her we're close," I heard someone say.

I hunched up and growled as I smelt them approach, three figures came into view, two boys who looked identical and a third man, one I recognized. He swept his cane as he walked the twins flanked him and looked at me.

"So, it's you out here all alone, we've been looking for you," said the blind man as he sniffed the air.

I let out a deep growl as they got closer, I could feel the air turning cold around me.

"We won't hurt you, we just want to talk," he said as they stopped just in front of me.

I didn't back up, I stood my ground and growled again this time my eyes burnt into them.

"Don't you want to know what you are? What you really are?" asked the man.

I stopped growling for a minute.

"Don't you want to know what those eyes of yours really mean? Change back and we can talk, I promise you all I want is to talk."

Every fibre in my body was telling me no, run away whilst you still can but I knew inside that I wanted the truth, ever since Gerard had chained me in that basement and almost killed me, I'd wanted the truth. What was I?

Against my better judgment I let my body shift back leaving me panting slightly on the floor, "Be gentlemen and help her out boys," said the man.

The Twins approached me and one removed his jacket, carefully he placed it over my shoulders and I hugged it close trying to keep some form of modesty. The other twin helped me up and gave me a small smirk.

"You know what I am?" I asked looking at the blind man and then at the two twins besides me.

"Oh of course dear, I'm well aware of what you are, now let's go somewhere a little more civil and we can talk."

I found myself in a pent house apartment in the middle of town, it was nicely furnished and warm, the blind man motioned for me to take a seat as he sat opposite and the twins sat to our right.

"Before we get into our discussion allow me to introduce myself, my name is Deucalion and these fine gentlemen are Ethen and Aiden and who are you my dear?" he asked me

Oh crap, what had I gotten myself into I knew I had a bad feeling how could I be so stupid; I felt a reoccurring pattern creeping up on me, my stupidity was going to get me killed.

"Griffin," was all I said no longer wanting my last name to bring me more danger and pain that it already had. It was then that I caught a familiar scent, back at the hospital the wolf hulk, he smelt like the two boys in the room,

"Wolf hulk, you're the wolf hulk," I said turning to the twins, my eyes twisting to their purple colour.

"Really they are pretty eyes, you were right Deucalion, she is special," the twins said ignoring my comment.

"Eye's like those don't come around often, maybe once in a thousand years," Deucalion smiled his teeth starting to grow.

"If you're going to kill me can you do it now, I really don't need any more mental scarring I think I'm already a little fucked up thanks to the hunters," I said.

"We're not holding you captive, if you want to leave your free to do so but if you want answers, you're going to have to stay a while," he said.

Something about the way he was looking at me made me want to scream and run for cover, although he appeared calm on the outside, I could smell the beast beneath his skin, it was dark, its eyes fixated on me and it's sharp teeth glistened menacingly and I shivered.

"I-I can't do this," I said giving into my instincts and heading to the penthouse elevator.

"You know where to find us if you change your mind," I heard as the elevator door closed.

As I exited the building a familiar SUV pulled up catching me in its headlights, I swore as the door quickly opened and my father jumped out.

"Fi-"

I ran down the alley and jumped over the fence before he could even finish calling out my name.

"Was the Griffin? Scott and Stiles said she went missing about a week ago they are pretty worried about her," said Allison as she got out of the car and looked at her father.

"Go inside, I need to go somewhere."


	10. Chapter 10 - Haunted

**Chapter Ten – Haunted**

I snuck back to my home and quickly walked inside but froze, "Where have you been?" came the low voice of the brooding Alpha who was sat on my sofa glaring at me.

"What's it to you and why are you in my house?" I asked glaring at the Hale as I walked past him to the wardrobe trying to hide my ripped clothes.

"Look at the state of you what have you been doing? Whose scent is that?" he asked me getting up and grabbing me spinning me around to face him grabbing at the jacket draped over my athletic frame.

"Why is it any of your business, I'm not your pack remember," I growled ripping myself free of his grip.

Who was he to come into my house and demand things from me, we weren't friends, we were part time mutual allies at best when the occasion called for it.

"We've been looking for you for days, are you stupid or do you do this shit to deliberately irritate me and make Scott worry?" he growled at me.

"What did I do this time?" I snapped back.

"The same night I tell you about Alpha pack and we say not to go out alone you bloody disappear," he growled grabbing me again, I felt his claws sink into my skin and I growled back.

"As if you would care if I vanished as if anyone in this fucking town would give a shit about me," I said snatching my arm back letting the blood drip to the floor. Since coming here, I hadn't made any friends not really, I'd been a means to an end, extra power to be used when needed. Even Scott used me and then forgot about me. Since the Kanima only Stiles had really spoken to me, they even admitted at the house that they didn't know me.

"Go fuck yourself Hale," I hissed grabbing some clean clothes and heading to the bathroom slamming the door in his face.

"You're such a child," Derek growled as he slammed his fist against the bathroom door.

"Go home and leave me alone," I yelled as I turned the water on and tried to ignore him.

By the time I finished my shower it had gone quiet I opened the bathroom door hoping that the brooding Hale had gone but I noticed him sat on my sofa.

"Stay there all night for all I care," I snapped as I climbed into my bed and switched the light off. Derek didn't say anything so I turned over and pulled the covers close.

That night was like every other night, I thrashed around in my bed, my claws ripping into my bedding as I saw the blood fill my dreams, the bodies lay around me whilst Gerard stood over me his sword clutched in his hand and my mother's head in his other, his foot rested on the body of Alexander.

"Wake up, Griffin wake up damn it," I heard as I felt someone holding me tightly.

I opened my eyes to see I wasn't in my bed any longer, I was on the cold floor, strong arms were wrapped around me, the lights were on, blood glistened on the walls and the floor and I started to panic.

"No, no, no," I began to say looking at all the blood.

"Calm down Griffin, breath" Derek said as he held me against him until I stopped thrashing around, I took in a few deep breaths, I could feel Derek's beast beneath his skin, it was calm and strong and I felt my own beast begin to settle as the scent of wolf calmed me.

"Th-the blood?" I asked as I tried to calm myself down unsure if I had hurt myself or someone else.

"It's yours, you attacked yourself, ripped at your skin and the bed," Derek said as he finally let go of me with one of his arms the other was still wrapped around my waist holding me against his chest.

"How often does this happen?" asked Derek, his voice off a little holding none of its usual bitterness and hostility.

"E-every time I close my eyes," I breathed quietly.

"Does anyone know?" he asked me.

"No, why would they?" I whispered.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked me, I could feel the heat from his body as he held me against him, the steady rhythm of his heart calmed me down a little more.

"Since I was thirteen, the night after Gerard killed Alexander, the man who raised me after my mother was murdered," I said my voice barely a whisper now.

"And no one's noticed?" he asked.

"Why would they, anyone who would have noticed is dead."

"Pack a bag," Derek said firmly as he got up and pulled me up with him.

"What? Why?" I asked not wanting to look at him.

"Because clearly, you're not okay, you've been on your own all this time and we never knew what happened to you every night, we don't know anything about you. You came here and helped us when we needed it and none of us bothered to ask you if you needed help, if you were okay even though we knew Gerard had been after you since the start."

Where was all this coming from? The brooding Alpha was not one to show compassion that much I knew, after watching him and his pack I didn't expect him to even have a side that wasn't ready to rip someone's head off.

"I don't need pity, I'm fine by myself, you shouldn't be here, you shouldn't have seen any of this," I said quietly.

"But I did and you honestly think I can just walk away and leave you like this?" he asked me.

No, I couldn't' do this. Being alone was what kept me alive, people only ever got hurt around me, I would deal with my own demons, alone.

"Yes, that's exactly what I expect you to do Derek. Walk away and pretend you didn't see this," I said.

"I can't do that, I may be the Alpha and hard on everyone but I know when someone needs real help, Scott can't help you with this, he doesn't know what if feels like to lose everything but, I do and I can't turn my back on you now," he said.

"I watched my entire family get ripped from me as well, even my own Uncle turned into a murderous sociopath and killed my sister just for power, Griffin I can help you-"

I cut him off, "you're Derek Hale, of course you can turn your back on me it's what you've done since I got here, you wanted my power to kill the Kanima and then that was it, you asked about my transformation but then when I didn't have the answers you and your uncle turned your backs on me. It's okay, I was never expecting any of you to help me to be honest I wasn't really expecting to live this long," I said.

"Go home Derek and forget what you saw here," I said as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, blood had dried on my skin leaving copper stains and I wanted it gone.

I grabbed the sponge and started to scrub but no matter how hard or long I rubbed at it the stains just wouldn't wash away. I didn't even notice the tears drip from my chin until I felt a hand garb mine and pull the sponge away from my skin it made me jump and I caught my reflection in the mirror in front of me. God was I really this bad?

"Come on," he said as he dropped the sponge and led me out of the bathroom and to the sofa. He sat me down then went and grabbed a bag and started stuffing my things inside.

I didn't have the energy to fight with him anymore so I just sat on the sofa and let my head drop into my hands, why was I so weak, why couldn't I just get over what had happened. Gerard was gone, it was over but my mind just wouldn't let go.

Derek came back and grabbed me gently pulling me off the sofa, he led me outside where his car was parked just down the street out of sight, he shoved my bags in the back and opened the door for me. Neither one of us spoke as we got in and he drove off. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he thought of me now after what he'd seen and it wouldn't surprise me in the least if we drove up to Eichen house and he had me committed.

We pulled up to a large building and Derek turned off the headlights and pulled his keys free, he got out and grabbed my bags from the back before coming around the side and opening my door. I didn't look at him as I gingerly climbed out and he closed the door behind me. I quietly followed him as he unlocked a big metal door and slid it open, he locked it behind me and made his way over to an elevator. Once inside he pushed the button and we rode to the top of the building. The door opened and Derek got out, I followed him again still unable to say anything. He switched the lights on and dumped my bags by a table.

"You're going to be staying here, usually it's just me and Isaac but Peter unfortunately does drop by on occasion, you're not going back to that place Griffin, not until you heal and I don't just mean physically I mean mentally too," he said as he rummaged around the loft apartment.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything to him, he had just witnessed something that I'd hoped no one would ever see, my most vulnerable and fragile state, the state I kept hidden, masked over with glowing eyes and sharp words. I collapsed on the sofa pulling my knees under my chin and wrapping my arms around myself. I felt so pathetic, so powerless and I hated it.

As much as I'd been hurt and scarred in the past, I had always prided myself for being a strong-willed fighter who didn't give in, my past made me stronger and kept me fighting. I had fought so hard to one day get some sense of justice for what had happened to my mother and everyone else Gerard and his hunters had hurt and killed, they said that the hunters motto was that the hunted those who hunted them but what about those who never brought harm to people and were still killed by them.

Derek sat next to me and passed me something. I smelt chocolate and accepted the mug holding it with both hands taking in its warmth.

"Drink it then I'll show you around, Isaac won't be around for a few days so you can relax a little" he said getting up and pulling out his phone before leaving the room.

As I drank the hot chocolate my eyes began to close, I struggled to try and keep my eyes open, had Derek put something in my drink? I tried to stay awake fighting the sudden drowsiness that was overcoming me but eventually I gave in and fell asleep, the mug dropped from my hand and rolled under the table.

When I woke up my head was fuzzy but I felt more alive than I had for a while, a blanket had been thrown over me and a bottle of water was on the table in front of me and a note. I picked up the note and read it -You can be mad at me later, you needed the sleep, I'll be back in a few hours, don't leave the apartment.

As much as I wanted to scream at him and punch him for drugging me, I had to admit I'd had the best sleep I'd ever had. I threw the blanket off and stretched my back, I looked down at myself to see that I was still dressed in rags and one of the Twins jackets. I spotted my bags on the floor still and decided I needed to shower and change.

I grabbed some clothes and went looking for the bathroom, it didn't take me long to find and it and jump into the shower, just as I turned the water off, I heard voices. I quickly grabbed my clothes and dressed before tiptoeing out of the shower trying to get to another room so no one saw me, my wet hair hung down my back as I came around the corner.

"Griffin? What are you doing here? Where have you been?" asked Scott as the group turned to look at me.

Crap.

"I needed a shower?" I said feeling a little dumb as soon as the words left my mouth.

"So you came to Derek's? For a shower?" said Stiles wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"No, just shut up," I said huffing at him.

"Well she's just in time, we need all the help we can get right?" said Scott looking at me.

"She's not getting involved," Derek said.

"Why not? She could be useful," Scott said.

"Whatever it is I want to help," I said looking at the group.

Derek grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, "you do know that there's a room full of werewolves all with super hearing right next door, right? Pulling me here was kind of pointless," I said as he pulled me further into the room. I heard a snigger and knew Scott had heard me.

"I'm not arguing with you, I can help and you know I can," I said.

"You don't even know what's going on. The Alpha pack has taken Erica and Boyd, Isaac says Erica is dead but there's someone else stuck with Boyd, I know for a fact they wouldn't hesitate to take you as well," Derek hissed.

"And what about you, you're an Alpha too, don't you think you're putting yourself in danger too. If you're going and Scott's going then I am too. I can help you like I did with the Kanima and the hunters."

"You are the most stubborn, infuriating girl I've ever met," he growled at me.

"Well you no princess yourself Mr brooding, grumpy, bad tempered, egotistical, s-," my words got cut off as Derek shoved his hand over my mouth muffling me out.

My eyes flashed for a second and I sunk my teeth into his hand.

"Did you seriously just bite me?" he growled as he pulled his hand back and looked at the teeth marks.

"Well if you're going to shove you hand in my face what do you expect?" I grinned a little proud of myself.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between those two," we heard as we re-entered the room.

"No!" we both growled at the same time.

"Maybe there should b-"

"Shut up Peter!" we both growled again.

Scott and Stiles snorted as the two of us yelled at Peter and joined them again, "so what exactly are you doing?" I asked not even sure what I had volunteered for.

"Boyd and the girl are being held at the old abandoned bank in downtown, we need to find a way to break in and rescue them, Stiles found an old article about the bank being shut down after a successful robbery took place there, he has an idea," Scott said as Stiles rolled out a map onto the table.

"Look over here, there's an air duct that runs right across the roof into the vault at the end, according to Isaac that's where Boyd's being held," Stiles said pointing to the air duct on the map.

"If we can get into the air vent I can punch through the wall and we can get inside," Derek said.

"I don't think you have enough room to get the power needed to punch through the wall," Stiles said looking at the small gap on the map.

"Hold out your hand," Derek said, Stiles not believing he could do it held up his hand, Derek barley moved his fist back as he punched, Stiles stumbled back under the force.

"Okay point proven," Stiles said.

"Alright then I'll go down the shaft, who's coming with me?" Derek asked looking to Peter.

"I would but after just coming back from the dead I'm still not up to fighting speed but this is pointless, we go down there and what fight the whole Alpha pack, if you hadn't forgotten there's a pair of twins that can merge into a giant overpowered wolf on steroids, I say let the girl and Boyd die, it's not going to end well if we all go down there," said Peter.

"Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asked as we all glared at Peter.

"Scott how about you?" Derek said turning to the teen wolf.

"We can't let them just die there, we need to at least try," Scott said agreeing with Derek.

"Count me in too, the higher the numbers the stronger we are right," I said.

"You're not coming," Derek said his eyes turning red and glaring at me.

"Yes I-"

"There's seriously some bad tension between you two, can't you see that the two of you are just as hard headed as one another, we don't have time to stand around, if you want to play hero and rescue Boyd and that girl then you need to go and soon, the moon will be up soon," Peter said interrupting me.

"Fine," we both grumbled.

"Seriously do you not see this?" Peter said turning to Scott and Stiles and gesturing at me and Derek.

"Shut up Peter!" we all yelled.

We got ready for the break in and Derek, Scott and I headed down to the bank, we stopped outside as Scott hesitated a moment. "Something doesn't seem right, are we missing something here? Why have they waited so long to kill Boyd, it's been four months since your door. We have to be missing something," Scott said.

"We don't have time to waste get moving," ordered Derek as he pushed ahead of us.

We climbed through the air vent with Derek leading and me bring up the rear, it wasn't a tight crawl but the view wasn't too bad. We dropped down and dusted ourselves off, just then Scott's phone began to ring.

"The walls are made of moonstone, the moon hasn't been getting to them, get out of there, your walking into a trap," Peter yelled down the phone.

The moonlight streamed through the hole we had just broken in the wall and Growling began, Boyd began to lose control of himself as he felt the moonlight reach his skin, the girl behind him began to twitch. "Cora?" said Derek with a look or recognition.

"Get out of here you three," the girl growled.

"Derek do you know her?" I asked looking from him to the girl.

"She's my sister, I-I thought she was dead,"

As we turned to run a lady stepped through the vault door and blew black powder across the door frame, we saw the line around us activate, "mountain Ash," I said as I realized we were now trapped inside the vault with the two out of control wolves.

"Get ready," Derek warned as the two werewolves growled and leapt at us.

Moon deprived wolves were insane, they had no control as they grabbed and clawed at us, Boyd kicked me out of the way as he grabbed Scott lifting him high in the air, his sharp claws sticking into his stomach.

"Scott," we heard someone yell, I turned to see Allison by the vault door, she looked at Scott with horror and bent down to the ash line.

"No don't!" I yelled as she broke the line.

"Boyd" Allison yelled grabbing the raging wolf man's attention.

Boyd dropped Scott as he and the girl Cora rushed out of the vault. I let out a low whistle as I felt the claw marks on my face heal up.

"You idiot, do you know what you've just done?" growled Derek turning on Allison.

"She just saved our lives," Scott snapped back jumping to her defence.

"No, she just let two crazed killing machines loose into the world," Derek growled.

"Hey, I'm not the one going around turning teenagers into killers," Allison shot back.

"You might not be but I can't say the same about the rest of your family," Derek snarled.

"Okay, I've made some mistakes but Gerard wasn't my fault," she said.

"You didn't exactly help the situation though," I grumbled.

"What about your mother?" Derek said as he looked to Scott. Allison didn't know what Derek was on about, I didn't think Scott had told her that her mother almost killed him that night at the club.

"Look as much as I love pointing the finger at someone, I think we have two much bigger problems don't you," I said trying to bring the conversation back to the real issue.


	11. Chapter 11 - What is power?

**Chapter Eleven - What is power?**

Scott, Derek and myself had been trying to track Boyd and Cora down for days, we'd managed to pick up their trail but lost it again, I was getting frustrated with the lack of progress. I called it a night as me and Derek headed home, Scott said he'd stay a little longer.

"Before we go back, we need to make a quick stop," Derek said as we got into his car.

We pulled into the carpark outside the vet clinic Scott worked at. "Do you need your annual rabies shots?" I asked as we got out and entered the building. Derek rolled his eyes at me and pushed me inside.

Dr Deaton was cleaning up the front of the shop as we entered, "Ah, Derek, Griffin now what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as he opened the wooden door and let us into the back.

"I need a sedative, a strong one," Derek said looking at the vet.

"What for?" asked Deaton.

"For her, she doesn't sleep well and the hospital wouldn't be able to give us what she needs, her metabolism would burn though anything the prescribed in minutes" Derek said.

"Surely it's not just the lack of sleep that's brought you here," Deaton said eyeing me up.

I glared at Derek, "why don't you go wait out front whilst I have a talk with Griffin," he suggested as he looked over at me and my death glare I was sending at Derek.

Once Derek was gone Deaton looked at me and motioned for me to take a seat, I sighed not really having a choice as I jumped up onto the metal table.

"So, what seems to be the problem Griffin, I can take a guess but I'd prefer if you told me yourself."

I pulled my knees up against me and wrapped my arms around them, "I have nightmares, bad ones," I said as I began to explain what I saw when I closed my eyes every night. I told him what Derek had seen, how every night I torn myself apart, how I saw blood everywhere I looked. I told him I was weak that I couldn't stop the nightmares form coming.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Griffin, your situation is understandable, after what you've had to endure it's a miracle you're doing as well as you are. Derek's right when he says you need help though, what you're doing to yourself every night is dangerous, you can't continue like this, Derek had the right idea to sedate you when you slept but I have a better solution, not quite a sedative but something similar. It will give you a dreamless sleep but it can also be dangerous, you would be defenceless whilst you slept, this will knock you out completely but it will allow you the sleep your body so desperately needs," said Deaton as he tuned from me and started looking through his jars. He pulled out a couple of jars and tipped their contents into a bowl and ground them together. Once mixed he pulled out some pill shells and filled them with the powder before putting the caps on them and tipping them into a bottle.

"You need to make sure you stay with someone for a while, with the Alpha pack around and these tablets it's not safe for you to be alone do you understand, Derek can keep you safe, even if you can't admit it he will protect you if he needs to Griffin. Trust him."

"The nightmares will stop right?" I asked as I took the bottle of pills and made my way to the door.

"They will and in time they will fade completely and you won't need tablets anymore," Deaton said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime, come back if you need more, I'll have some ready made for you."

I climbed into Derek's car and stared out the window as we drove in silence back to his loft. Once upstairs I went straight to the bathroom and locked the door, my back slid down it as I sunk to the floor, I stared at the bottle in my hands. It had come to this, was I really this broken?

After a few minutes I picked myself up and left the bathroom not saying anything to Derek as I crossed the main room into the kitchen area. I poured myself a glass of water and opened the pill bottle, I tipped one of the pills out and placed it in my mouth, I threw back the water and swallowed.

I made my way back to the sofa and sat down. Derek turned from the window he had been looking out of and came over to sit near me.

"I'm not doing this because I think your weak, I'm doing this because you've been through enough on your own and you need some help," he said.

I didn't want to talk, I got back up but felt my body sway, Derek was beside me before I could blink, "Those tablets are strong," I mumbled out as I tried to push away from Derek.

My eyes closed and my body started to fall, I felt arms sweep me up and I was carried off, something soft hit my back, I could barely keep conscious. I felt my shoes being removed and a blanket was pulled over me and then nothing.

**Derek. . . . **

Derek watched the she-wolf in his bed, she was out cold, he'd managed to get her shoes off and pull a blanket over her before she was completely out but something was bothering him. The night she'd gone home and he'd confronted her still played at the back of his mind, she was covered in a scent he recognized but wasn't completely sure about, she had been missing for day's just to turn up out of the blue with her clothes in rags and a strange wolfs scent on her only to tell him she was fine and to leave.

She knew the dangers of being alone at that time, he and Scott had spoken about the Alpha pack with her so he just didn't understand how stupidly reckless she could be. Then there was that howl, the one they had all heard a week ago on the night she disappeared. It must have been her though he knew after he saw what she did to herself in her sleep that it was her broken and falling apart, her desperate howl that called to them all, that made them feel that cold twist of a knife in their very souls.

Where most would pity her broken state Derek knew better, her story was too similar to his own for him to feel any pity towards her, to have your whole family ripped apart before your very eyes. The hunters had done unimaginable thigs to the both of them, Derek didn't want pity for what happened and he knew after seeing her fight and struggle the past year against Gerard and the Kanima that Griffin didn't want pity, she wanted to heal, to move on and so did he.

He'd gotten his revenge when Kate had been killed by his uncle and in a way, Griffin had gotten hers when she had bit her tormenter and Scott had poisoned him but some wounds were harder to heal than others and Griffins wounds ran to her very soul.

Although he hated it Griffin was more like him then he cared to admit and because of that very reason he had to help her.

**Griffin . . . . . . **

I woke up my head fogged up still as I tried to climb out of the soft blankets that had been draped over me, if I could get drunk I imagined it would feel similar to how I was feeling at that very moment. "God those were strong," I grumbled as I climbed off the bed, my throat was dry so I shuffled to the kitchen.

I walked into it not even noticing what was going on, "Griffin?"

I turned around to see the room was full and I looked like a zombie going for water.

"Erm hi?" I said as I saw Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Peter and Cora along with Derek a slightly amused look on his face.

"Seriously again, I think Peter was right, something's going on between these two," said Stiles with a grin. Derek smacked him on the back of the head causing him to mumble something along the lines of Alpha bastard.

"I'm not even saying anything apart from look it's Cora, nice to see you're not rabid anymore, I'm going to shower," I said shuffling back out of the room.

"Wait we need to talk, there's something you need to know," said Cora as she grabbed my arm.

"Can it wait I'm tired," I said still feeling a little out of it.

"Is she on drugs? What did you do to her Derek?" Scott asked as he walked over to me and started at my eyes.

"I'm not on drugs but he did drug my chocolate the other day," I said not really thinking about what I was saying.

"He what?" yelled Scott.

"Not what you think, she needed sleep and she wouldn't sleep, I just knocked her out for a while," Derek said defending himself.

"What is going on with you two?" Peter asked looking me over.

"Nothing I'm just helping her with something," Derek said glaring at the room.

I pulled myself free from Cora and went to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

After a while I heard people leaving, I could only smell two scents now Derek and his sister Cora, I left the bathroom to find the two of them arguing.

"Maybe it's best if I go home, you two have a lot to talk about I expect," I said looking at the two of them.

"No," they both yelled at the same time.

"Okay then I won-"

An alarm rang cutting me off and the main door was ripped open, I jumped back my eyes shifting for a second as two people appeared with red eyes, one I recognized as the other wolf that had been at the hospital the night we went to get Isaac, the other was a dark haired woman, I saw her feet bare, black claws protruded where her normal nails should have been.

Before we could even begin to fight the big wolf man had Cora face down on the floor unable to move. The woman then came at me and Derek I tried to wolf out but my body wouldn't shift, I was defenceless, the woman knocked me back, I smashed into the wall and slid down to the floor, why couldn't I transform. The woman grabbed a large metal pole and before I could move stabbed Derek through the lower back pinning him down.

"Griffin ru-run," growled Derek as he tried to claw at the pipe.

I got up and tried to wolf out but again nothing happened instead a pain ripped through my head and I fell to my knees, I clutched my head as the pain got worse.

"What did you do to her?" Derek yelled.

"We didn't do anything, we didn't have to," smiled the woman.

I cried out as the pain got so bad I blacked out for a second, when I came round I had transformed into my wolf but something wasn't right I felt sick. I shook my head to try and clear it and growled before pouncing on the woman who had attacked Derek.

She seemed surprised as I ripped into her pulling her away from Derek, "you shouldn't be able to move, he said those pills would work," she screamed as I dragged her back and slashed at her.

She kicked me in the face, her long claws ripped across my snout and I flew back. Her red eyes glared at me as she went to attack again but she stopped as another man entered.

"That's quite enough Kali," he said as he walked forward with his cane.

I growled as I saw him get closer to Derek and leapt, before I could even make contact his arm had grabbed my neck and he had me pinned to the ground, his eyes glowed red behind his glasses.

"Change back Griffin and I promise I won't kill anyone," Deucalion said his grip tightening on my neck.

I had no choice, I felt my body shift back and I collapsed onto the ground, he didn't remove his hand from my neck, he kept me pinned but he loosened his grip slightly.

"Good girl," he said before turning to Derek making sure he still had me pinned.

"If you want to kill me get it over with," growled Derek as he tried to free himself from the pole but couldn't.

"No, don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. What I came here for was to ask you to join my pack Derek, I want you along with this rare beauty, I'm always on the lookout for new talent and the two of you would make perfect additions to the pack" he said indicating to me.

"How can you be on the look out when your blind?" I manged to growl out.

"Dear you have a smart mouth one that will get you killed if you're not careful," Deucalion said tightening his grip once more choking back my words making me think twice about saying anything at all.

"So, you want me to kill all my betas and join you?" Derek snapped.

"Oh no, you only have to kill one, after that you're going to want to kill the rest yourself, trust me the power from the first kill will leave you wanting more. A few years ago, an incident with a hunter left me blinded, one of my betas thought that I wasn't fit to be alpha anymore and decided to take it upon himself to rid the pack of the weakest link. He came for me when I was alone, he thought I'd be an easy kill but I wasn't, I bested him as I did, I felt stronger, faster it was like I took his power for my own, I didn't stop there, I killed them all. Both Ennis and Kali have done the same, killed their entire packs," Deucalion explained.

"It felt so liberating," grinned the woman as she came to stand next to Deucalion.

"Your pack is just a couple of maladjusted teenagers, they will be a burden, a liability to you soon enough, kill them off and feel the power you get from it," Deucalion laughed.

"Even as we speak it seems one of your young betas is causing trouble," Deucalion said.

Deucalion lets go of me and reaches for Derek moving his face slightly to the side, "You were right, he does look like his mother," he said looking at his fellow Alpha.

"Your nothing more than a fanatic," Derek spits.

Thunder rolled above us and lightning stuck as Deucalion stepped back grabbing me and pulling me against his chest. He dropped his cane and let out the lowest darkest growl I'd ever heard as he threw off his glasses.

"I am the Alpha of Alphas

I am the apex of apex predators.

I am death, destroyer of worlds.

I am the demon wolf."

As he finished his eyes blazed and he lent down to my ear and whispered.

"You my dear are now mine, you had your chance to come willingly," his long teeth ripped into my neck and he tore the skin from my neck dropping me at the same time. I screamed out as I fell to my knees before him, my head fell forward, blood gushed down my neck, the lighting clashed as he drew his claws up and plunged them into the back of my neck. The claws went deep and I screamed again as I felt my mind slip, what was he doing to me. I screamed out again as I felt something inside of me shatter. As he pulled his claws free my eyes rolled back and I fell face first hitting the ground hard.

"No!" Derek yelled but it was too late. Kali ripped the pipe from Derek and he collapsed to the ground. Ennis walked over and grabbed my lifeless body before the three of them left.


	12. Chapter 12 - Pack is family

**Chapter Twelve – Pack is family**

In the penthouse the Alpha pack stood around the body on the floor, "her past was unpleasant to take, I'm very surprised she hasn't snapped and killed everyone around her yet, we are doing a favour by taking that from her. You should have seen it, her hands have so much blood on, it's no wonder she's not found her full power yet, her past is keeping it from her, although she didn't kill them herself, she was their angel of death, the blood will give her unquestionable power if we can unlock it."

I screamed as I woke up, pain ran through my head like I'd never felt before, I ripped at my skin as I tried to make it stop. Strong hands grabbed a hold of me.

"Easy their love," came a voice from behind me.

"M-make it stop," I screamed as I curled up against the person who held me trying to make it stop.

"Listen to my voice, it's okay, the pain will pass, calm down Griffin, breath, your packs here for you."

I took a deep breath and the pain started to fade, the scent of wolves surrounded me, the more I breathed in the more the pain ebbed away until finally it was gone. I opened my eyes to see people all around me, they smelt like wolf all of them.

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" I asked.

"What do you remember?" said a man as he crouched down in front of me, glasses hid his eyes from me but I could see a deep red glow.

My mind was blank, I couldn't think of anything all I saw was white empty spaces as I tried to remember anything, where was I? who was I? What was happening to me?

"Who- who am I? What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?" I said, warm arms were still wrapped around me holding me as the man grinned, I saw two long teeth.

"My dear child, don't worry you're safe here with your family, we won't let anything happen to you again," the man said.

"Aiden, Ethen go out get your Sister some food and some clothes, Kali, Ennis you know what to do," said the man as he dismissed the others and lead me over to a seat.

We sat down and he gently grasped my hand in his and smiled, "Your names Griffin, you're part of my family, you've been with us since you were a child when we found you wandering through the forest remember? We took you in and I raised you like you were my own daughter, we're family, we're pack. You're on of us Griffon," he said.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked.

"We had a fight with a rival Alpha Derek Hale and his pack, you got hurt badly but we managed to save you but your memory it's gone, I'm sorry Griffin," said the man.

"We will get them back though for what they did to you my daughter I promise you that but you need to help us."

"But what can I do?" I asked not fully understanding.

"Your special my dear you always have been or have you forgotten, those beautiful eyes of yours have so much power behind them, don't worry we will help you, let Deucalion help his child again."

"Okay, I want to help you," I said with a smile. If only I knew what was about to happen.

"You're such a good girl Griffin now let's see if we can bring out your true potential now there's no blocks to keep you caged up."

The next couple of weeks I spent with my pack as they tried to teach me how to fight again, it didn't take long for my instincts to kick in, Deucalion said my memories may have gone but my inner beast had been set free, I wasn't just a wolf, I felt power course through me as my body rippled and my bones cracked. My purple eyes twisted as I let myself half transform into a partial werewolf like creature, I was now bigger my muscles clearly visible through my thin t-shirt, my long black claws slid from my hands and feet and my canines grew, a tail formed behind me, it was astoundingly long and whip like covered in dark short hair with a longer tuft at the end like a lions, my long ears formed short black hair covered them and they twitched as I heard Ennis and Kali's hearts beat a little faster, my tail swished as I grinned as Kali and Ennis attacked, they we're fast as they swiped at me but I was faster, I twisted my body bringing my foot up slamming my calf into Ennis, he flew back smashing into a pillar unconscious and I leapt on Kali pinning her to the ground with little effort, my tail swished angrily behind me and I let out a low growl.

"Deucalion she's ready," Kali grinned as she smiled at me and I let her up.

"They won't even know what hit them when she fully unlocks her powers, we're a step closer though," Deucalion said as he left the warehouse.

I let my body return to normal and helped Kali up, she dusted her clothes off and smirked.

"Kid you're a monster," she said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and led me out.

"Griffin I need you to accompany me somewhere dear," Deucalion said as I went back to the penthouse where we had been staying.

"Sure, where are we heading?" I asked as I grabbed some water and took a long swig.

"To meet a person of interest but I have a feeling we're going to have some fun tonight," he grinned. I knew what he meant and smiled, pack meant everything and tonight we'd have some fun and finally I'd get my revenge for what Hale and his pack did to me.

We split up as we arrived at on old abandoned mall, Deucalion told us to conceal ourselves and we'd know when he needed us, "Griffin don't show yourself until we are all in place, I have a surprise for them when it comes to you my dear daughter," he grinned as we slipped into the shadows. I decided the roof was a good place to watch and wait, there was a hole that looked straight down into the mall, I saw Deucalion sit down on an old escalator and the others hid in the shadows around him.

The moon was bright tonight and the air was cold, my hair whipped around me as I watched Deucalion, two boys walked forward and Deucalion grinned, "I told you to come alone," he said as he looked at the boy and his friend my sensitive hearing could pick up every movement and word that went on below.

"I know I'm sorry I couldn't get rid of him," the boy said.

Just then another man walked out from the shadows and stood behind the boy.

"Derek go home, no one needs to get hurt tonight," the boy said. I growled quietly, so this was Hale, the one who hurt me.

I watched as Deucalion stood up and the rest of my family crept out from the shadows, I grinned as I saw Kali slide down a large concrete column leaving deep claw marks, Ennis walked up the other escalator and the twins stepped from the shadows a floor above them looking down on the others. Two more people appeared behind Hale and I growled again.

The fight began, I watched as they all squared off, Hale made the first move heading straight for Deucalion but Kali was faster and kicked him in the face. The girl wolf went for Ennis and he laughed as he spun her round breaking her arm effortlessly, the two younger boys went for the twins, the twins merged and threw the two wolves across the room with very little effort.

My family had the upper hand and were fast in subduing the other pack, Deucalion stood up and turned to the Hale, "kill your beta, take the first step," he said.

"You're Alpha to a couple of pathetic teenagers although some show more promise than others," Deucalion said looking to one of the younger boys. Do it or we will do it for you," Deucalion threatened.

Kali stepped forward the smaller she wolf being dragged forward with her, "Do it or I'll kill her, choose Derek, family or pack?" she hissed.

Before he could answer the twins cried out as an arrow struck them and they split apart crashing to the ground More arrows were let loose and the room was lit up, smoke rained down around them and flashbangs blinded everyone.

"My dear it's time," Deucalion whispered, my ears twitched and I grinned.

I dropped from the roof landing perfectly crouched down before him a small crater where I had impacted, Deucalion held his hand out to me and I gladly accepted as I got up.

Before anyone could see me through the dust, smoke and chaos Deucalion uttered a single word.

"Go," he grinned and without warning I shot across the room my eyes blazing with such an intense purple glow.

A scream echoed around the abandoned mall and everyone froze. They all turned to find the one who had been shooting arrows dangling off the second floor I had her wrist clutched in my clawed hand, her bow in the other.

"Griffin?" stammered the human smelling girl looking at me with a form of recognition, my fangs slid over my lip.

The whole rooms attention was now on me and the girl I held over the ledge. I snapped the bow with my hand and let the parts fall off the ledge.

"It seems you have a bigger problem the you initially thought," Deucalion said with a grin as he looked from me and the girl to the boy and Derek.

"She's alive," Hale said as he looked at me.

"No thanks to you," I hissed glaring at him with such an intensity he stepped back a little.

"Griffin what are you doing?" yelled the boy as he looked at me horror clearly etched on his face.

I raised my arm lifting the girl higher up her feet kicked out as she tried to get free, "I wouldn't do that unless you want my hand to slip," I growled quietly to her, she stopped thrashing.

"Griffin what are you doing let her go," yelled the boy once more.

"Okay," I said as I opened my hand and let her fall.

"Allison!" yelled the boy as he dove to catch her.

I jumped from the edge flipping as I landed, I swept my foot out as the boy caught the human and smashed him into the wall, he clung to the girl trying to protect her as best he could. I walked through the mall and stood by Deucalion, he placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"What have you done to her?" yelled Hale.

"What do you mean, I haven't done anything to her, it was you that hurt her, you poisoned her, I simply freed her," Deucalion said.

"Griffin, look at me come on its us, don't do this, we thought you were dead, if I'd known you were still alive, I would have come for you," yelled the Hale as his red eyes looked into my own purple ones.

"You hurt my family," I said quietly as I glared at the opposing pack.

"What are you talking about we didn't hurt your family Griffin we are your family," the Hale said.

"Lies, I'll show you what happens when you hurt my family, I'll show you what happens when you hurt us, when you hurt me," I snarled and my body shifted in the blink of an eye, my long tail swished behind me dangerously and I rushed Derek.

"They've done something to her, RUN! Derek yelled as I smashed into him, we skidded across the concrete, my claws ripped into his chest and he cried out.

"Stop this Griffin, they aren't your family," Derek growled out as he tried to pry me off him.

I snarled in his face as we rolled across the floor, I pinned him beneath me and snapped my teeth in his face. "you took my memories," I growled slashing my claws across his face.

"I didn't take anything from you, listen to me Griffin," he yelled.

Before I could slash him again, I was ripped from him and thrown back. I flipped and skidded across the ground my claws leaving long scars in the floor, two wolves stood protecting the Alpha.

"Cute but pointless," I let out a howl like roar and the wolves all fell to their knees, I leapt forward claws poised.

Derek managed to escape my line of sight as I fought the two smaller Betas, they weren't much of a match for me until Scott joined them, as I fought the three I didn't see Derek tackle Ennis until I heard Kali scream out, I turned just as the two of them dove off the three story drop, I heard bones crack and then nothing.

"Griffin take the Twins and go," Deucalion ordered me as he saw the fight was over. I nodded and jump up the second floor picking the twins up with little effort, just as I was about to leave someone called out.

"Griffin," I paused and turned round to see the young wolf I had kicked after he had saved the girl from her little fall.

"You don't even recognize us do you?" he asked me.

"Am I supposed to?" I said as I turned my back and vanished into the shadows with the twins.

**A few weeks earlier . . . . **

Derek watched as Griffin fell to her knees, blood dripped from the bite as Deucalion grabbed her and plunged his claws into her neck, her scream echoed around the loft he watched as her eyes rolled back and she fell face down motionless. He couldn't hear a heartbeat; all he could hear was Deucalion's cruel laugh, the drip of her blood and then the orders to take her body. As he lay on the floor in pain the hole in his lower back very slowly healing, he felt his chest ache, he saw her motionless body disappear with the Alpha pack and then nothing but darkness.

By the time he came around it was too late the scent was gone and all that was left of Griffin was a pool of blood where she had fallen. "Derek," he heard as people rushed into the loft.

"I'm fine," Derek said as he got up now healed, he saw Cora besides him a look of concern on her face.

"What happened?" Scott asked as the group looked at the state of the apartment.

"The Alpha pack," Cora spat as Derek's eyes glowed red.

"What did they want from you?" Scott asked.

"They threatened me and told me to join and kill my betas but that doesn't matter," Derek said.

"What of course it matters, they got into your house and attacked you," Scott said looking to Stiles, Peter and Isaac for help.

"They killed Griffin," Derek growled as he started at the blood on his floor.

"What?" said Scott.

"They killed her Scott what part of they killed Griffin don't you understand. Deucalion came for her then ripped her neck open, she's gone and it's my fault, I couldn't protect her, I couldn't save her," Derek spat his claws sinking into his own hands.

"Where is she?" Stiles asked.

"They took her body," Derek said.

"Why would they take her body, she could still be alive, are you sure she's dead?" Stiles asked.

"They ripped her neck open idiot, her heart stopped," Derek growled.

"Well th-"

"She's dead," Derek roared getting into Stiles' face.


	13. Chapter 13 - Another one bites the dust

**Chapter Thirteen – Another one bites the dust**

I paced around the penthouse, I was so bored the Twins were busy, one was on a trip for school and the other was with Kali, Ennis was alive but only just, they had taken him to someone who was supposed to heal him and left me here alone, even Deucalion was out.

I looked at the clock and huffed, how could it be so boring, I needed more friends, who was I kidding by saying more, I need one friend before I could have more. I decided to go out for a bit, I grabbed one of the twin's jackets knowing they wouldn't mind and walked out of the penthouse. As I got to the bottom a black SUV pulled up and the door opened, this felt way too familiar a jolt ran through my head but I quickly shook it off and grabbed Aiden's Motorbike and quickly peeled out of the parking lot.

I found myself pulling up outside of Beacon Hill high school, I don't know what drew me there, I got off the bike and made my way around the school to the field behind, it felt familiar but I was sure I'd never been here before. I sat for a few minutes staring at the field, had something happened here before? After a couple of more minutes I shrugged it off feeling a little silly for sitting outside of a high school.

I drove around for a little longer, god why was there nothing to do today, I needed the twins they were usually fun to mess around with.

**Meanwhile with Scott and Stiles . . . . . **

The boys sat at the back of the school bus, Scott was huddled in the corner clutching his side in pain. "Why isn't it healing?" Stiles asked concerned for his friend.

"I don't know, it should be healing by now, maybe it's because of Griffins claws," Scott said.

"Did you talk to Allison about the bestiary?" asked Stiles.

"No, after yesterday we haven't had chance to talk but we need to figure this out, whatever they did to Griffin can't be good, she had a tail you should have seen how fast she moved, I couldn't even track her," said Scott.

"Forget about how fast she moved go back to the tail, was it like a wolf tail like her wolf form?" Stiles asked.

"No it wasn't like anything I've seen before, this was new, it was dangerous, it was almost like a really long lion's tail, her ears weren't the same either, they were longer, more narrow then our usual wolf form ones and they were covered in short black fur, her claws were longer and on both her feet and hands but they looked a little like talons rather than claws not to mention her teeth they were longer and sharper. Stile's she didn't even recognize any of us, she ripped into Derek like it was nothing and she dropped Allison off the second floor without hesitation. She stood with Deucalion like it was the most natural thing in the world, she called him family, she called the entire Alpha pack family, it was like she'd been with them for years," Scott said trying to explain what he's seen last night.

"So, you don't think she's actually a werewolf after all?" Stiles asked.

"No, she's not a werewolf she's something else, she looked like a werewolf before but she's never been just like us, her eyes, that howl it's not the same but I think whatever she is may be related to werewolves, the moon has some pull on her and wolfsbane hurts her like us. Her mother was a natural born werewolf though that I'm sure of, Mr Argent confirmed it. She doesn't know what she is herself, she never has but I have a feeling Deucalion knows exactly what she is," Scott said before wincing and holding his side again.

"You said she didn't recognize any of you so does that mean all her memories are gone and Deucalion's brainwashed her or it's something else?" asked Stiles.

"It was bad Stiles, she didn't recognize Allison at all when she dropped her, I asked her if she even recognized me and she said no, was she supposed to. Even Derek tried to get through to her but nothing, whatever they did to her it's bad and we need to figure it out and bring her back or I think she's going to end up doing something she'll never forgive herself for."

Further up the bus Ethan was listening in on the boy's conversation about Griffin, he pulled out his phone and messaged his twin. If only they knew what Deucalion had planned. Taking Griffin was certainly interesting, she was actually a lot of fun and he was rather taken with her and he knew Aiden felt the same, she was like a sister to them, they teased one another and goofed around still when Deucalion didn't have her fighting and sparring. The twins liked her, she was only a few years older than themselves so they got along like real family, something just clicked between them

**Back with Griffin . . . . **

After driving around for a while, I decided to head back home, I'd spent a few hours out and Deucalion and the others should have gotten home by now. I walked into the elevator and the door binged and opened, I stepped into the penthouse and was met with a bad feeling, Kali, Aiden and Deucalion were sat around quietly, I looked for Ennis but I didn't see him.

"He's dead," Deucalion said before I could even ask. I looked at Kali and her face showed it all, her eyes were red and tears were threatening to fall.

"What do we do now?" I asked taking a seat next to Aiden, he put his arm round me and pulled me into his side.

"We kill them all, Derek Hale isn't dead but he will be soon enough unless he joins us. Griffin it's time to learn what you really are," Deucalion said as he got up and motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him into his private study, a pile of books lay on a desk, "sit down," he told me.

I found it odd that a blind man owned so many books.

"It's said that a thousand years ago there was a great king who ruled over a vast land in the north, with him they said stood a great beast, wolf like in shape but not quite, it was described as the kings judgment and wrath, the most distinctive feature the beats had was its piercing amethyst eyes that drew all who looked into them to the beast. It was described as a creature of nobility and one who could silence the world with a single howl," Deucalion said.

He patted at the table until his hands fell onto a large leather-bound book, he slid the book over to me. I looked at the cover and ran my fingers over the gold letters.

"This bestiary holds some of the answers to what you are, it was translated from Latin a long time ago" he said.

I opened the book and the pages seemed to naturally fall upon one specific page. I looked at the page, at the top was a single word, "Alphyn," I said reading the word at the top, a picture was sketched underneath and a brief description followed and some details about the creature.

"_This creature resembles a great shaggy wolf the size of a man, and its neck is surrounded by a thick lion-like mane. Rather than canine like paws, its forelegs end in the talons of a bird of prey. Its tufted tail winds and wraps around itself, stretching to great lengths, it's eyes glow with a unique purple haze and pull all who look into them to the beast."_

"_Alphyns are noble creatures of the wet lands that pride themselves as impartial and fair arbiters of justice. Alphyns are nomadic creatures, wandering traditional routes over vast distances in search of food and conflicts to resolve. Said to be sent by the gods to bring justice to the world the Alphyn appears only in dark times and is extremely rare, the last known sighting was recorded in 1823 and was said to be the companion of a Northern king."_

Deucalion slid another book over to me, it looked like some sort of journal, "that was taken from an Argent hunter a few years ago before I was blinded by him," Deucalion said.

I opened the journal and started to read.

It was born from a werewolf mother and a normal human it had purple eyes from birth, the werewolves seem drawn to it, they appear to have a natural instinct to protect it and keep it safe.

Wherever it goes werewolves and similar creatures are lured to it like some sort of beacon. Like a werewolf the moon has some effect over the creature, it changes under the moon the same as the werewolf with it's eyes glowing, elongated claws, teeth and ears but it's faster and stronger than the average werewolf, the Alphas are wary of it too, it has a kind of control over them, it's howl can bring them all to their knees.

I closed the journal; it wasn't complete but the word Alphyn was scribbled below the entry with a question mark and two initials G.A.

"So, your saying I'm this creature, this Alphyn?" I asked Deucalion.

"Yes, that's exactly what you are but those books merely scratch the surface of what you truly are, Alphyns were feared creatures, when they say they brought justice they meant they killed thousands of people who wronged them and the werewolf kind, they are the Alphas of Alphas, werewolves and Alphyn go hand in hand, similar creatures but still different. A single Alphyn could control a hundred packs of werewolves, you are the one who unites and conquers. A rare find indeed, the first I've ever met," Deucalion said.

"Then why do I look like a werewolf most of the time?" I asked.

"Because your still so young, you haven't had chance to develop yet, to live up to your potential, you haven't had the opportunity to unleash your real self but we want to help you, that's why we took you in, we wanted you to grow and learn," Deucalion explained.

"It says they are like giant shaggy wolves with a lions' manes, I don't look like that," I said.

"No not yet you don't but think of it this way, a butterfly wasn't always a butterfly, it had to evolve and grow from a tiny caterpillar. You're still a caterpillar in comparison, but you will evolve you can turn into a wolf that's one step closer and then you can turn into a half Alphyn form like our werewolf form, your getting closer each day Griffin," he said.

"I'm not sure if I want to turn into a giant lion wolf creature," I said not liking the sounds of it.

"Griffin my dear trust me, with that power you're going to be able to avenge Ennis and seek your justice for what Hale and his pack did to you."

"How do I turn into my true form then?" I asked.

"That I can't tell you but when you need the power, I'm sure you'll figure out how."

A couple of days passed quietly before Deucalion announced it was time to take action, he told us Derek would be in his loft apartment waiting for an attack and he didn't want to disappoint him, Kali the twins and I were to go and greet him whilst he payed a younger wolf a visit.

I climbed onto the roof of the building Derek lived in and slid down the fire escape until I came to the third-floor window, I smashed the window and climbed over the broken glass. According to Kali the buildings power ran through a room on this floor and I'd been tasked with cutting it. I found the power room and smashed the door in, I saw the breakers all along the wall and pulled the switches knocking out the power, Kali and the twins had already gone down, it had come to our attention that Derek had a girlfriend of sorts and Kali was most excited to use her against Derek, having previously sent the Twins out to collect the woman and meet her back at the loft.

As I climbed back out of the window, I stopped. I caught a scent that made me freeze, it smelt like death and it smelt so familiar. As if in a trance I leapt from the window and ran off into the night forgetting completely about Deucalion's plan.

I let my nose lead me as I ran across the rooftops and leapt over the gaps, whatever this smell was had my senses in overload, after a few more minutes running I stopped, the scent was so strong. It was coming from inside a small building that was part of the hospital. I jumped from the roof and snuck in through the side door. I crept through the dark corridor until a room caught my attention, the scent was coming from inside it was so strong so compelling that I had to find out what it was.

I grabbed the door handle and opened the door slowly.

"I wasn't expecting company tonight," came a cold voice. I'd heard that voice before somewhere.

There by the window was a wheelchair with someone sat down, it smelt like death in here, my nose wrinkled up as I walked closer.

The chair turned and I stumbled back slightly, as I looked upon the old mans face a sharp pain shot through my head again.

"I really wasn't expecting you, are you here to finish the job?" he sneered at me as he wiped a black blood like substance from his nose.

"Finish the job?" I asked confused by his words.

"Yes, kill me," he snapped.

"Why would I kill you?" I asked.

The old man threw back his head and laughed.

"Don't play coy with me Griffin, after everything that happened don't expect me to believe that you don't want me dead," he snapped.

"I don't even know who you are," I said.

The mans eyes widened at my words, "now this is an interesting turn of events," he smirked.

"What's an interesting turn of events?" came another voice behind me.

I ruined round to see a man behind me, he had blond hair and blue eyes, he looked sort of familiar to me but I couldn't place where I'd seen him before.

"Fin, what are you doing here?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm sorry but have we met before?" I asked the man.

Hurt seemed to flash in his blue eyes, "look I know we didn't leave things on the best of terms but don't do this to me, you know I care about you."

"Care about me? I'm sorry but I don't even know you," I said.

"Can't even remember her own father, now this is funny," snorted the older man.

"Father?" I asked.

"This isn't funny, Fin don't play games with me," said the blonde man.

"I'm not playing games with you but I know you're not my father, my father's dead, he was killed when I was a baby by a hunter, Deucalion and the pack has raised me ever since he found me," I said.

Anger flared against the man's face, "what has he done to you Fin?" he growled out.

"Okay this is starting to freak me out, I'm going," I said heading for the door.

"You're not going anywhere, not until we've fixed this," said the man grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me," I growled as my eyes shifted.

"Sorry Fin but I have no choice," said the man as dust was thrown into my face.

I coughed and fell to my knees, "What did you do to me?" I choked out.

"It's for your own good," was all I heard before I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14 - Break the pattern

**Chapter Fourteen – Break the pattern**

Shouting was the first thing that I heard as I slowly began to come back to reality, my head was killing me, last thing I remembered was the man with the blue eyes throwing some dust at me and me collapsing onto the floor. Whatever that stuff was it was a real bitch.

"None of you had the decency to tell me what had happened to her, she's my daughter for god's sake. I had every right to know what was going on with her," I heard a man's voice yelling.

"We thought she was dead," came another voice.

"How is that any better? In fact, that's worse, you wouldn't have told me she was dead? How do you think you father would feel Stiles if you just vanished and he never heard from you again, only to find out a few months later you were dead or you Scott, how would your mother cope with that?" the man's voice yelled.

"Well she's alive now if that's better?"

"Stiles you're not helping."

"None of you are leaving until you tell me what the bloody hell has happened to her."

I looked around, I was in some sort of underground bunker, as I tried to get up I noticed thick chains fixed around my wrists. I growled and pulled at them; the noise must have alerted the others to my awakening as I saw a group of people approach.

I recognized a few of them from the fight at the mall, "let me go or you're going to wish you were dead, my pack will find me," I growled pulling at my chains.

"Fin we are your pack," said the boy I'd kicked.

"No, you're not and this bullshit won't work now let me out," I snarled.

"Shit they really fucked her up," said a boy with a goofy face.

"Stiles that's not helping," the other boy said.

"let me go now and I won't hurt any of you, I promise," I said looking to the older man who had attacked me.

"Boyd's dead because of your so-called Pack, don't you even care?" said Hale walking forward and crouching just out of reach in front of me. He looked different, his usually arrogance seemed to have gone, he looked almost childlike, his face lacking its usual edge and his eyes sad.

"My pack or by your hands what's the difference? All you had to do was kill them and none of this would have happened, it was your fault he died, we simply wanted to give you a push towards your true potential. I knew the plan and from the looks of your face it went well, shame I missed all the fun, I bet Kali had fun after all you're the one who killed first. Ennis is dead and it's your fault so before you go pointing the finger at us take a good look at yourself and your own pack," I snapped.

"They turned my daughter into some sort of puppet, I'll kill them myself for this, as if she hadn't been through enough, you were supposed to protect her, I thought you were her friends" spat the blonde man turning to Hale and the younger boys.

"You're all delusional now let me go before my family comes and forces you to, trust me Deucalion isn't one to mess with especially if you hurt one of us, you killed Ennis, Kali will rip you apart for that when the times right but trust me, they will do much worse if you harm me," I warned knowing Deucalion would be furious when he found out they took me from him.

"How did this even happen?" one of the boys said.

"It must have been the claws, when Deucalion ripped into her neck, he must have used his alpha powers to take her memories, like my mother could do," Hale said looking at me, with what looked to be sadness on his face.

"Fuck you. You took my memories, when you attacked me, Deucalion said they barely managed to get to me as you tried to rip my throat out," I hissed trying to throw myself at him.

"I wouldn't do that to you," said Hale giving me a look I couldn't identify.

"Why not? You killed Ennis and hurt the others, why wouldn't you hurt me, I'm just another enemy to you."

"How do we get her memories back?" the man asked.

"I'm not sure if we can and even if we could I don't know what that would do to her, they've taken everything from her, she can't even remember what Gerard did to her. What do you think would happen to her mind if it all suddenly came back?" Hale asked.

"Can't we show her that what we say is true?" asked the younger wolf.

"I can try to share some memories with her but I've never done it before, Peter can do it though," Hale said.

"You expect me to let that sociopath near my daughter?" said the blue-eyed man.

"At this point we don't really have any other choice, we have enough to deal with that Darack and all the killings, if we can fix this it's one less person trying to kill us and one more person on our side. She's stronger than before, whatever they did to her changed her in more ways than one. We can't risk Deucalion using her again," Hale said.

"Fine, bring him here but if he hurts her that will be the last thing he ever does I assure you."

"It's going to hurt her no matter what we do, the only problem is her and Peter haven't really been in contact much, I don't know how much he can show her," Hale said.

"Whatever you're planning it won't work, I know what you did to me you can't lie to me," I snapped not liking where this conversation was going.

Hale gave me one last look before he walked off to call whoever Peter was.

I glared at the remaining people, I need to get out of here and fast, I gathered my strength and wrenched at the chains, I heard a small crack but they didn't break.

"She can't get out right?" the human boy said.

"No, those chains can hold a fully grown alpha," said the blue-eyed man who claimed to be my father.

I growled and let my body start to shift, the shackles around my wrists grew tighter as my body got bigger, my tail wiped forward striking the blue-eyed man and I pulled again, I felt the chains being to give. Something was telling me this had happened to me far too many times before.

"Quick we need to stop her, Stiles watch out" yelled the younger wolf as he grabbed the boy in front of him and pulled him back.

The chains were barley holding me now as I strained against them, with another pull I freed one arm, the metal shattered falling to the ground.

"Holy crap she's not a werewolf," squeaked Stiles as metal chain links scattered across the room.

Just as I was about to break the second chain, two fully grown wolf men had me pinned back.

"Peter do it, you have to do it now we can't hold her for long," yelled Hale as he tried to hold me down.

I was slammed to the ground someone grabbed my head and forced it down it bounced off the hard ground and then I screamed.

Sharp nails dug into my nape and my eyes rolled back.

I saw images of myself stood in a loft, it was like watching myself through someone else's eyes. I was talking with Derek, we were arguing over something, the teen wolf and his friend were also there, they had a map, they were talking about a bank. I watched as Hale dragged me out of the room but I could still hear what was being said.

"The Alpha pack has taken Erica and Boyd, Isaac says Erica is dead but there's someone else stuck with Boyd, I know for a fact they wouldn't hesitate to take you as well," Derek hissed.

I heard myself talking, "and what about you, you're an Alpha too, don't you think you're putting yourself in danger too. If you're going and Scott's going then I am too."

"You are the most stubborn, infuriating girl I've ever met," Hale growled.

"Well you no princess yourself Mr brooding, grumpy, bad tempered, egotistical, s-," I heard myself say.

"Did you seriously just bite me?" Hale growled.

"Well if you're going to shove you hand in my face what do you expect?" I heard myself reply.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between those two," someone said as I watched Hale and myself re-entered the room.

"No!" we growled at the same time.

The images began to fade, "no, no" I said.

What had I just seen, how could that have been me, I wasn't friends with these people, I was part of the Alpha pack, Deucalion was like a father to me.

"It's not true," I gasped as my body turned back to normal, tears slipped from my odd coloured eyes.

"I-I don't believe you, how did you do that? How did you show me those lies?" I whispered.

My head was beginning to hurt again, I kept seeing images flash before my eyes, I was chained up, an old man stood over me with a sword, the same man I'd met in the room who smelt like death. Then I saw myself hugging the man with the blue eyes, as he told me how much he had missed me. Then I saw Hale, his arms wrapped around me holding me against him as I cried and thrashed around, blood wet on my arms.

"No, no it's all lies, it didn't happen, we're not friends, we're not family, you don't care about me you can't," I cried as I clutched my head more tears streaming down my face.

"Fin please, we want to help you but you have to trust us," said the man.

"I-I can't breathe," I gasped starting to panic.

I pulled at the chain holding me, it snapped and I bolted. With tears on my face I pushed past them all and ran.

I didn't even know where I was running to as I bolted down the street, how could I have seen that, what was real and what was a lie? I ran blindly but my feet seemed to know where to go. The sky was dark and the streets silent as I found myself outside an abandoned industrial estate, one building seemed to stand out amongst them, I slowly made my way inside something inside me telling me to go inside.

I walked to the far end and saw a door with an almost invisible keyhole, I pushed at it and it slowly opened, how did I know that it wouldn't be locked.

I ran my hands along the cold wall as I walked down the steps until I came to another door. It was heavy but I managed to push it open. I froze as I looked inside, blood was dried on the walls and the floor, there was a ripped-up bed in one corner and clothes thrown across the floor. The room smelt like me; I could smell another scent mixed in though. I walked over to the far wall where most of the blood was and ran my hand over it, I stumbled back, it was my blood, it was all my blood.

"What happened to me?" I whispered.

"Griffin," I heard behind me.

I turned only to come face to face with Hale.

"Stay away, you all need to go away, everyone needs to just stay away from me, I can't trust any of you," I hissed looking at him in horror.

"We didn't do this to you please, you have to trust me," Hale said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you need help Griffin."

As he said those words another image flashed through my mind, we had been here before, this had all happened before.

Oh god, what had I done?

I sank to my knees before him. Everything came rushing back to me.

I saw myself and Derek here, he was holding me as I thrashed around, he told me he'd help me, that he wouldn't just walk away form me.

"He used me," I spat as I realized I'd been a fool and they had taken me from my real family and pack.

"He manipulated me and turned me on the only people I care about, he used ME!" I screamed as my eyes shifted and my body rippled.

Rage blinded me and I felt my very soul shift, I had been wronged so many times, I had been used and I'd hurt people who cared for me.

I climbed to my feet my four giant paws had long talons that scraped across the floor, my long tail swished around, I shook my long main out and let out a roar, Derek was knocked from his feet. If Deucalion wanted an Alphyn then that's what id' give him when I ripped him limb for limb and got my justice and retribution.

Derek got up and stepped back as my giant form stepped forwards.

"What are you?" he asked me looking over my giant form I lifting his hand slowly as if he wanted to touch me.

"Griffin I won't let them get away with what they did, we won't let anyone do this to you again," Derek said as his hand cupped a part or my large furry face, he looked me over, a strange look on his face.

We both stood for a moment neither moving, I finally knew what I was and now I had to use the power to help stop another monster from killing people I cared about.

Finally, Derek broke the silence, "you're going to have to change back, you're not going to fit through the door," he said trying to ease the tension he felt in the air.

My body cracked and rippled as the fur began to vanish and my paws reformed into hands.

"Holy shit," I breathed.

"Deucalion was right," I said as I climbed to my feet.

"What are you griffin?" Derek asked again looking at me, his eyes not leaving mine.

"His end," I said as my eyes blazed purple and I walked past Derek and made my way back outside.

"Stop, where are you going?" Derek said catching up to me.

"Back to the Alpha pack of course," I said with a grin.

"Are you crazy? You can't fight them on your own," Derek said grabbing my arm.

"Who said I was going to fight them; we have the upper hand now Derek. I know who I am but they don't," I grinned before leaping onto a roof and leaving Derek in the industrial site.


	15. Chapter 15 - Hospital Showdown

**Chapter Fifteen – Hospital Showdown**

I made my way back to the alpha house and walked in to find Kali stood by the door waiting, her black toenails tapping angrily on the floor.

"Where the hell did you go?" she growled as she followed me into the main room.

"You were supposed to come back after you cut the power, those brats managed to turn it back on. You've been gone for three days."

"I was going to come to help but something caught my attention, there was this scent I couldn't shake, I went after it," I shrugged keep calm and making sure my heart was steady.

"Derek killed one of his betas with a little help from me and the twins, it won't be long before he joins," Kali grinned.

"Why do we want him with us anyway? I never understood what Deucalion saw in him."

"Deucalion knew his mother, she was a powerful Alpha before she was killed, Derek will be stronger than his mother with a little help and guidance from us of course."

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

Derek has until the next full moon, after that we can have our fun and you can get your real revenge, Deucalion wants us to spar for a while, he says your growing stronger every day, he's proud of you, we all are," she grinned wrapping her arm around me and walking me off to another room we slept in.

**A few days later . . . . .**

I walked with Deucalion and Kali as we made our way down the corridor of the hospital, there was a massive storm raging outside, the power was off and the backup generators were barely holding on as people ran around evacuating. Kali and Deucalion had explained about the Darack, the dark druid running around sacrificing people to gain power to kill the Alpha pack and today Deucalion knew where she would be, he'd caught word of her being involved with Derek and being at the hospital as Derek's sister Cora had been hurt and wasn't healing. Deucalion had a plan and for now I would play the loyal Alpha pack member.

The twins had gone ahead of us to take Cora, Kali and Deucalion were going after the Druid and I was their backup.

The three of us stepped around the corner just as the elevator doors opened and our target was right in front of us. Deucalion grabbed his cane pulling the end and throwing it with unspeakable speed and accuracy, the spear like cane flew down the hall missing the druid woman by mere millimetres.

Kali and I rush forward as the druid stepped back into the elevator and frantically pushed the door close button. Kali managed to catch the doors just as they were closing, her black claws scratched against the metal as she started to pry the door open, I managed to slip my hands into the crack of the door and pulled with Kali, just as we were about to throw them open the druid stepped to the back of the small elevator, her eyes turned white and she slammed both hands forward, a glowing blast knocked me and Kali back to the other end of the corridor and the elevator doors closed. "Bitch," Kali snarled as she picked herself up and kicked the closest wall angrily leaving a rather large crater.

Just then a woman steps around the corner and pushed the elevator button but stops as she sees Deucalion's cane sticking out of the wall.

We reach her just as she reaches out pulling the cane from the wall, "thank you Ms McCall," Deucalion said as he took it from her hands.

"The bad guys," Scott's mother breathed as the lights went off and our eyes began to glow.

Kali grabbed a hold of Mellissa and we made our way over to the nurse's station, "now I have a little job for you," Deucalion said as he grabbed the inter com and held it up to Mellissa who Kali had by the back of the neck.

"Griffin? Wh-What are you doing with them?" she stammered as she noticed me step around Deucalion.

"Helping my family of course," I grinned jumping up and sitting on the counter with a dark look on my face my fangs sliding down my lips.

Deucalion gently rested his hand on my shoulder and smiled at Mellissa.

"Now say exactly what I say and Griffin here wont bite you" Deucalion grinned.

"Mr Deucalion….excuse me, just Deucalion wants them to bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception area within ten minutes," Mellissa announced over the public announcement system.

"Griffin kindle escort Ms. McCall to a safe place and make sure she doesn't move, we will be needing her later, make her show you to the main power switches," Deucalion instructed.

I hopped off the counter and grabbed Scott's mother dragging her off down the corridor far enough away that Kali and Deucalion wouldn't be able to hear us.

I pushed her inside the stairwell knowing full well that the power switches were located on the hospital roof. "Let me go right now," she demanded struggling against my grip.

"Stop before you hurt yourself," I demanded knowing Deucalion would still be able to hear me. I grabbed her throwing her over my shoulder and jumped up the stairs as fast as I could.

We reached the roof and I kicked the door open letting the cold air slam into me. Once on the roof I closed the door and let go of Mellissa making sure I was stood in front of the door blocking her way.

"If you hurt one hair on my sons or anybody else head so help me, I'll kick your ass myself, you're supposed to be his friend what the hell has gotten into you," she yelled getting in my face.

"For a human you sure have guts but it's not needed. Scott has a plan but so do I, I don't want to hurt you or anyone of them please believe me, I'm not one of them. I just need to keep this up for a little longer," I tried to explain.

Mellissa's eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

"Scott told me you were dead, then you were brainwashed and now you're only faking it?" she asked.

"No, it's a little more complicated than that, they stole my memories and told me I had been attacked by Derek and the pack, they led me to believe I was one of them, that I'd been in the Alpha pack since I was a child. I have some of my memories back, Derek helped me but not everything is there it's still a little fuzzy," I admitted.

"Jesus Griffin I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay, people have done worse to me, all that matters is I know who I am and that I need to help Derek and Scott. We need to turn off the power though, Deucalion will come if we don't, where are the switches?" I asked.

Mellissa rushed over to a large caged area. "These are the ones that keep the power on for the hospital," she explained.

I grabbed the metal cage and ripped it away from the switches tossing it effortlessly across the roof. I grabbed the large metal breakers and pulled them to the off position, they sparked and hissed as the power cut off.

"Go to Scott and tell him Deucalion let you go as a sign of goodwill, keep out of sight, there's three more alphas in the hospital. Don't tell them anything about me, the less they know the better. If Deucalion finds out I don't know what he will do to me and everyone else, now go and don't look back," I said letting Mellissa go, She touched my arm lightly before running, not looking back.

I melted into the shadows staying on the roof but keeping out of sight listening to the chaos unfold around me. At this point I couldn't do much, there was too much was at stake to act rashly.

My ears suddenly twitched as I heard a yell, it was Derek, without a second thought I jumped from the roof, my claws cut into the brick as I descended down the side of the building. I landed on the ground floor just as Kali jumped from a window above me, Allison rushed past me and Kali gave chase, I turned and ran back inside the hospital as gunshots were heard. As I rushed down the corridor the power flickered back on, I ran to where the sound had come from only to find the Druid woman blocking my way.

Her face was mutilated beyond compare, she no longer looked like a woman but a ghoulish figure of her former self, her eyes turned white as she saw me an threw her arms out to send me back like she had at the elevator but this time I was prepare. My eyes glowed and I leapt twisting my body missing the glowing blast and landing in front of her my tail whipped at her.

"Alphyn," she hissed avoiding the crack of my tail, she went to grab something from her robe. I grabbed her arm quickly pulling it free form her pocket but I was too late I snapped her arm but the powder was already in the air.

"I-I hate this shit," I coughed out falling to my knees for a moment, that was all she needed as she clutched her broken arm and ran off down the corridor.

By the time the dust had cleared she was long gone and I was pissed, the next person to dust me was going to die a slow and painful death.

I saw the elevator open down the corridor and saw Derek's motionless body on the floor, I rushed to him and knelt down, he was still breathing I could hear his heart beating. I dragged him out of the elevator and propped him by the wall, he didn't appear badly injured on the outside. Once I knew he was alright I headed back to the roof, Deucalion would force Scott's hand tonight and I had to make it back before any of them noticed I had drifted away again.

As I opened the roof door, I saw Stiles in front of me, Scott was walking towards Deucalion and stopped looking back at his friend.

"It's too late," I said as I walked up to Stiles and placed a hand on his shoulder, he let out a yell as I squeezed his shoulder a little, Deucalion grinned as my eyes glowed purple.

"No!" yelled Scott thinking I was about to attack.

"Stop, I'll go with you just don't hurt anyone else, call her off Deucalion, I'll go with you," Scott shouted.

"Why do I never get to have any fun, Kali gets Hale, who do I get," I huffed glaring at Scott trying my best to keep up my act.

"Griffin dear leave the poor boy alone, we have what we came for," Deucalion ordered.

"Call this your second gesture of goodwill," Deucalion grinned as I let go of Stiles.

"And I thought Jackson as the Kanima was bad," breathed Stiles.

"Stile's I'll find your dad, no matter what I'll find him" Scott vowed as Deucalion motioned for me to signal the others, my body shifted half way and I let out a howl the three of us then left the rooftop.


	16. Chapter 16 - Parental guidance

**Chapter Sixteen – Parental guidance**

**Somewhere in the root cellar. . . . . . **

Chris Argent woke up with a gasp, he was tied up with two other people, Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' father and Melissia McCall, Scott's mother. Chris tried to check for his weapons he'd hidden on his body before Jennifer had taken him but the other two pointed out that Jennifer had removed all his weapons after she had dragged him down here and tied him up with them. As Chris looked for another weapon Jennifer entered the cellar. "If you're looking for that taser, I'm afraid your all out of luck," she said as she crouched down and dabbed at his head injury with mock concern.

"It's funny that Argent is the French word for silver, the legends all say that werewolves can be killed by silver but that's wrong. Truth is it's not actually the metal silver that kills werewolves but the family." Jennifer said half explaining to the other two captives about Chris and his family

"What was the hunters code? Ah yes I remember, we hunt those who hunt us." Jennifer said.

"Since I've been hunted myself, I think I'd like to borrow that code of yours for a while."

Chris shot back that she shouldn't pretend that they are the same because he doesn't kill innocent people.

"The same can't be said for the rest of your family though can it, I mean just look at how tragic your daughters own background is," Jennifer brought up.

"Derek was kind enough to fill me in on that, you know I'm surprised she hasn't done something by now and killed everyone. What's more surprising is I think Derek has a bit of a weak spot for her."

"Why would Allison kill everyone?" Mellissa McCall asked.

"Oh no I don't mean that child, I mean his eldest," Jennifer smirked.

"You know maybe I could get her to join me I mean she was hunted and ripped apart in so many different ways, I'm sure she would see my cause just with a background far more tragic then my own."

"Leave Griffin out of this, she's been through enough," Shouted Chris pulling against his bindings.

"Really she's been through enough, Derek told me about her little sleep issues, but what's this daddy Argent doesn't know," laughed Jennifer as she looked at Chris' confused look.

"You spent all your time looking after Allison but it should have been Griffin you looked after."

"Every time she closes her eyes she sees them die, all those people, she watches as your family, her own family kills everyone around her, she rips herself apart every time her eyes close, the blood is still there on the walls of the safe house, it's just a matter of time before she goes mad and does something so bad you'll have no choice but to finish your fathers work and kill her yourself."

"That monster Deucalion took advantage of her, they drugged her, they threatened that Druid vet into making them using his sister as leverage and then he made her think the pills would help her sleep but what they really did was block her power long enough for them to take her memories and trick her into joining them."

"See this is what Deucalion does," Jennifer continued.

"He rips people apart and uses them for his own selfish purposes. Griffin is just another piece in his sick game. Unfortunately for me she's a very valuable and powerful piece but once the moon is blocked it won't matter, I'll give her the peace she so desperately needs and kill her for you. Think of it as a mercy kill, an act of kindness."

"By giving up your lives, you're making the town and the world safer for your own children. Well most of them." With that Jennifer left the cellar laughing.

There was a few moments o silence before Scott's mother broke it.

"Allison doesn't know she has a sister, does she?" Mellissa asked looking to Chris, Scott had filled her in on a few things about Griffin but he'd never mentioned her family but Mellissa knew she had been hurt in the past that much Scott had mentioned.

"It's complicated, it was to protect them," Chris said shame creeping into his voice.

"What happened to her was disgusting, Scott told me about what Gerard did to her, it being her own family just makes it so much worse, how can you just sit back knowing that happened to her, to your own daughter?" Mellissa scolded.

"I did everything I could to try and protect her but she was born different, it's a miracle she's survived up until now." Chris said trying to defend himself and his family.

"Survived? she was tortured, her own mother was beheaded in front of her, do you know what that kind of trauma does to a person?" Melissa shot back tears threatening to escape her own eyes, she didn't know just how badly Griffin had been treated but now it was beginning to make her fear for her own sons' life.

**Back with the Alpha pack . . . .**

I sat in the clearing with Deucalion and Scott, he wouldn't come close to me, he wouldn't even look at me as I'd followed the pair of them and taken a seat in a patch of grass just a little way away.

I could feel the events building and new it was only a matter of time before we'd have to fight, Kali and the twins were in the forest chasing a woman down, another druid, one they thought would have some answers and links to Jennifer.

Deucalion looked out across the clearing, although he was blinded, he was not completely visionless, he could still see heat in his human form and when he became a wolf, he could see a lot more. As he gazed out his special vision picked up the brilliant glow of a firefly.

Scott noticed the firefly buzzing in front of him, "It's an unusual insect to be seen this far out for this region," Deucalion said as the insect flew away.

Scott seemed to pause for a moment.

"The fireflies, the deer that ran into Lydia's car and the cat and bird suicides happened just before Jennifer started her killing spree," Scott said thinking back to the animal attacks and oddities that had been happening in the last few months piecing the information together.

"You know animals can sense natural disasters, like earthquakes, maybe they can also sense supernatural disasters," I said getting up and walking over to them.

"Does that druid, Jennifer Scare you?" Scott asked turning to Deucalion.

"She concerns me, she is willing to kill so many innocent people for her cause, one who goes to such lengths is not to be taken lightly," Deucalion replied.

"Then how about you, are you willing to kill innocents as well?" Scott asked.

The Alpha leader replied to him, "I'll kill any living thing that gets in my way, even if it was my own flesh and blood."

"So, you would kill Kali? Ethan and Aiden? Even Griffin?" Scott asked looking at me as he said the last part.

"I have nothing to worry about when it comes to my family, you see Scott my pack has unquestionable loyalty to me, isn't that right Griffin my dear child," he said beckoning me closer.

"Of course, you've looked out for us and helped us so much, why would we ever betray you?" I replied without hesitation, my heart was steady and my words firm, I gave Deucalion a small smile.

"See Scott, this is what a true pack is supposed to be like. With a real Alpha leading, the pack has nothing to fear."

"Now I think it's about time we joined the rest of our family," Deucalion said as he led us off through the woods.

Further into the woods we came across the Twins, Kali and a woman, she was stood inside a ring of black dust that was managing to keep the other Alphas at bay. The twins tried to push through the barrier but were unsuccessful. Deucalion approached the woman with me and Scott closely walking behind him

"Now Maria dear how did you know we would be coming for you?" Deucalion asked.

"Oh, I figured you would come to kill me because Jennifer and I are the same and you've never trusted my kind, have you? You were always so suspicious of us Druids and what we were capable of weren't you?" the woman Mari replied.

"We have good reasons to be suspicious of your kind, we know you sent that girl to save Hales little beta," snarled Kali circling the druid woman her eyes glowing brightly in the moonlight.

"Her name was Braeden and I sent her to do what I've always done, maintain the balance," explained Maria.

"What do you know about Jennifer? She is one of you after all so you must know something right?" Kali asked still circling her.

"Honestly I know nothing more than your pack already knows."

She then turned her attention to Scott and myself.

"Go back to your friends Scott before it's too late, take Griffin and run," she said.

"Scott can decide for himself, as for Griffin, her loyalties lie with her real family, myself and the other Alphas," Deucalion firmly stated.

"But he doesn't have all the information does he. And as for Griffin you took her chance of making a decision away the moment you took her away from the loft, when you forced my brother to harm her," shot back the Druid.

"You've neglected to tell Scott about how many bodies have piled up in narcissistically psychotic efforts to form your 'perfect pack'," she continued.

The druid turned to Kali, "it was Deucalion that killed Ennis. Deaton saved him; he was still breathing before Deucalion arrived. Kali he's forcing you to go after Derek it's a simply tactic to get Derek to join the Alpha Pack which will "pave the way for Scott."

Kali growled in response dismissing her words without another thought.

Finally, the druid looked to me, "Griffin if only you knew what he took from you, you had a real family, you were making real friends, for the first tie in your life you weren't running, you had something real and you had your father.

"Lies, you're just begging for your life. Don't listen to her she will say anything if she thinks it will save her own skin now," Deucalion snapped dismissing the druid's allegations.

Deucalion reached for his cane and pulls off the tip revealing a sharp blade it shone under the moonlight for a brief moment before it was thrown underhanded at Maria.

The blade silently flew through the air straight at Maria unwavering and pierced her directly in her chest, the impact caused her to stumble back breaking the line of mountain ash as she fell. Scott rushed past me to her side and growls at us warning u to stay back.

He then pulled the spear from her chest as best he could trying not to hurt her any further. She told Scott about a tree that was special to the druids saying that if he can find that he'd find the others.

"Griffin, go home we will be back shortly I need to finish up a few things here," Deucalion said before walking towards Scott and the fallen Druid.


	17. Chapter 17 - Iron willed

**Chapter Seventeen – Iron willed**

Allison, Scott and Isaac arrived at the Beacon Hills Preserve. They were worried that none of them had heard from Stiles. Isaac looked at the others, "we can't wait, we don't have time," they headed into the woods.

I watched from a way off as Deucalion joined Allison, Isaac and Scott on the rise overlooking Beacon Hills. "Where are the other?" Scott asked looking at Deucalion who had appeared to come alone.

Deucalion grinned "they are occupying themselves with other pursuits at the moment, no need to worry about them."

"So, what? It will be just the two of us, against that druid?" Scott asked a little confused as to why Deucalion would not bring his entire pack.

"No, not just us two but we do make an impeccable team Scott, I brought our back up," he smiled as I stepped out of the woods and walked towards them, my bare feet made no noise as I walked to them.

Scott didn't look happy to see me at all; I'd taken his mother and he didn't know I was on their side. He gave orders to Isaac to go get Stiles and then get to the root cellar while himself, Deucalion and I kept Jennifer busy long enough for the parents to escape. When Isaac questioned how Scott will manage to do that, he simply says he has a plan.

He had a plan but so did I.

**At the loft . . . .**

Both Kail and the twins seemed to be dead on Derek's floor. They had tried to kill Derek but had failed as he had already fled and Jennifer had caught them off guard and attacked taking them down with very little effort.

Lydia had screamed when Jennifer had killed the twins and her voice had managed to bring Derek and Cora back to the loft to help her. Cora had her arms around Lydia comforting her as

Jennifer and Derek spoke.

Jennifer looked to Derek, "I did all this for you and everyone else who was a victim to the Alpha Pack, don't you see I did this to get retribution. They have so much blood on their hands and they won't stop. Don't you want to get your puppet back, think what they will turn Griffin into if they continue like this."

"Stop talking like a politician, you can stop trying to convince me of your cause, what your doing is wrong no matter which way you choose to look at it or try to deny that your just another murder," Derek snapped back.

Jennifer changed tactics, "look at it this way by helping me Derek, by becoming my guardian, you can save the kidnapped parents of those teenagers you're so fond of."

"I can't, unless you can't sense It, I'm no longer an Alpha, I gave it up to save my sister," Derek growled.

"It doesn't matter if you're and alpha or not all I need is to get Deucalion in the right place at the right time and to stop his little pet Griffin."

Derek looked around the room at the fallen Alpha pack members, "It doesn't appear like you need me since you just killed three of the Alpha Pack on your own."

"It's not enough, you've yet to see Deucalion at his strongest. Deucalion has Scott with him and Griffin, I don't stand a chance unless you come with me. An over powered Alpha, a strong-willed wolf and a pet Alphyn, Scott and Deucalion were already a problem but that Alphyn will be unstoppable with them, you don't even know what she's capable of," Jennifer said thinking about the legends she had briefly heard of Alphyn a creature she had never encountered before thinking it only a myth.

"The eclipse will mean 15 minutes when Deucalion is powerless. That's my chance to finish him but I need your help, I promise the kidnapped parents will live if you help me."

"What about Scott and Griffin? What will you do with them?" Derek asked back.

"I won't hurt them," but Jennifer had another plan in mind.

If Deucalion could control the Alphyn then she could to.

Derek had no choice as he turned and followed Jennifer out of his loft.

Once they were gone Cora and Lydia looked around them and got up to leave when the twins separate and the girls realize they were still alive.

**In the woods . . . . **

Allison and Isaac searched the woods for the Nemeton where the taken parents were being held.

"I can't pick up a scent, the storm is making it impossible to track," Isaac said as the pair of them ran. Just then he hears the mini ultrasonic emitter and recognizes it as belonging to Chris Argent.

"I can hear something; quick I think I know where to go."

The pair head off following the sound and find the giant tree stump as they get closer to the sound.

"Isaac, over there look," Allisson said as she points out the entrance to the root cellar.

As they make their way down the ground around the giant stump begins to give way with sinkholes beginning to form on the surface.

Chris Argent yells out as he sees his youngest daughter, both the Sheriff and Melissa McCall ask about their children as Isaac begins to untie them. And the stairs, their only means of escape collapses trapping them all.

**Back in the woods with Deucalion . . . **

Scott, Deucalion and I arrive at the distillery where Deucalion had said we would be meeting, "this was the place that the hunter destroyed my idea of peace and took my vision, this place holds so much history," Deucalion said.

"Bring her here Scot," he commanded

Scott pulled his phone free from his pocket and sent a video text to Jennifer taunting her to come to them if she wants her revenge.

Time was running out, tonight the moon would be blocked by a full lunar eclipse and the fight would be bad, I looked out and saw darkness starting to creep across the moon, the storm raged ahead, the trees creaked and groaned as the wind ripped through them and I shivered.

It wasn't long before I picked up the sound of tyres over the sound of the raging storm that had been happening since Jennifer summoned it the previous night. I told Deucalion and Scott she was here.

Jennifer arrived at the distillery. Both Scott and I were taken back a little to see Derek with her. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here.

"What are you doing here Derek?" Scott questioned

"I'm trying to help you," Derek said looking at the younger wolf but then turning to me.

Deucalion laughs, "brother against brother, how very American."

This wasn't going to be good.

Deucalion begins to shift. His skin takes on the texture and colour of stone while his brow ridge thickens, expands and merges with his cheekbones to form a mask-like structure of bone. His ears, fangs and hair grow and his voice deepens, I'd never seen Deucalion shift like this before, he really wasn't like the other Alphas.

"Go ahead Jennifer, explain why you killed all those people, explain why you needed so much power to face me," he growled out menacingly.

"Shall we show them why you needed to sacrifice 9 innocent people just to face me? Or is it 12 now?" he taunted.

I stepped back grabbing Scott as Deucalion stalked forwards towards the Druid and Derek.

Deucalion was a monster, with a couple of meagre hits he easily knocked Derek and Jennifer away as if they were mere fly's but, Jennifer wasn't giving up.

She pulled her inner strength together as she sent a magic force, the same kind of force that had been so effective against the other Alpha's. It seemed to have zero effect on Deucalion. He simply walked through the magic and slammed into her pinning her down and then turned to look at Scott

"Kill her," he roared. The storm that had been raging around us rattled the distillery angrily.

Scott stood there frozen; he wasn't a killer he couldn't kill her.

Deucalion had very little patience and let out a roar bringing Scott to his knees forcing him to transform against his will.

Deucalion then takes a more measured approach, almost whispering to Scott that his mom and the other parents are dying, that Jennifer is using the storm to bury them alive. "killing Jennifer will save them Scott, you can save them."

"No, killing me won't be the end Scott. Deucalion will make you kill everyone you love. It's what he does look at the others in his pack, they all used to have other packs until he came along," Jennifer yelled.

"Scott become the alpha your supposed to be, become a killer. It's our nature."

"No, we still have time our parents aren't dead yet, I have faith, my pack will save them, we don't need to be killers."

Deucalion dropped Jennifer and rushed at Scott grabbing the younger wolfs hand and holding it claws up.

I knew he intended to force Scott to kill Jennifer, Scott had been his target from the very start.

This was it; I couldn't let him manipulate Scott like he had me, with my own roar I let my pain take me over, recalling all the things I'd had been through, all the people that had been hurt and killed with an iron will I forced myself to take a hold of the power I knew was hidden inside of me.

I slammed my fist into the ground as a minor distraction letting dust and rubble fly and cloud the air.

Deucalion never saw me coming as my giant Alphyn form flew through the dust with such speed and force, I tackled him off Scott ripping him off the young wolf boy and throwing him back into the distillery wall.

As the dust settled, I loomed over Deucalion blood dripping from my jaws, he was on the floor grasping his blood-soaked arm.

"YOU DARE BETRAY ME!" he roared with such anger.

He snarled and jumped at me, the two of us smashed into the ground as we wrestled trying to rip the others throat out, we smashed into some old vats as we grappled, blood spilled but neither of us would back down.

Scott and Derek watched as we smashed into each other, "She's going to get killed Derek we have to stop them," Scott yelled as Derek helped him up and I let out a roar as my chest was ripped open by Deucalion's claws.

"Oh no, no you two won't interfere, looks like I don't even need the eclipse, she'll kill him and then when he's dead I'll end her under the eclipse, a monster like that will bring so much power to the Nemeton," Jennifer grinned.

I managed to smash Deucalion away from me with my tail and catch my breath for a moment.

I could feel the moons power fading but I couldn't stop. Deucalion was upon me again smashing into my face, I could feel his claws digging deep. With another roar I bent down my giant head and grabbed him between my jaws ripping him free and knocking him out of the distillery, I ran after him my four giant paws pounding across the dirt as he smashed into the ground just outside.

As I landed on him, I felt the moons power fade and I landed with a nasty crack in my human form beside the older man who was struggling not to change back too.

"Your going to die," he growled as he kicked me away from him with the last of his wolf power before the moon made him turn back.

I rolled across the dirt and smacked my head on a rock with a sickening sound. The pain was excruciating, without the moon my healing was gone, Deucalion and I had ripped one another apart, my body was a mess, deep claw marks were visible across me bare stomach and my arms, my shoulder was hanging limply by my side and my head was now bleeding badly, blood dripped into my eyes and I hissed as I tried to move.

"Fin," yelled Derek as he saw me bleeding badly on the ground.

"Don't move," Jennifer snapped as her eyes turned white just as Scott and Derek tried to run to me.

Jennifer, in her scarred and battered form, turned quickly and threw Scott across the room. She then lands on Deucalion and begins bashing his head into the hard floor trying to finally get her revenge and kill him.

"Stop, stop Jennifer, he hasn't seen how much you've suffered, he doesn't know what he and his pack did to you since he hasn't seen your body. He deserves to see what he did to you, what Kali did to you, he owes you that much Jennifer, make him see what he did to you, show him" Derek yelled out playing up to Jennifer's victimized self. A look of realization passed over her scarred face and she leaned down, within seconds she healed his eyes, restoring his sight but unknowingly also weakening herself to the point that she is unable to deliver the killing blow.

She angrily yells out at Derek to kill him, to deliver the final blow and to end it now once and for all.

Derek shook his head, "a long time ago my mother told me that I was a predator but that doesn't mean I have to be a killer."

Jennifer now beyond furious turns on him and begins beating him. Derek flashes back to when Cora and Boyd, maddened by three months in a hecatolite vault at the bank, slashed him in the school boiler room. With what remained of my strength I threw myself at her knocking her from Derek but landing badly.

The druid then turned on me her hands around my neck. I felt my life slowly fading as I bled out and my throat was slowly crushed my strength was all gone, I'd done what I had come here to do, I'd stopped Deucalion from harming Scott, my life for theirs seemed a fair trade.

As I look up one last time the shadow passes from in front of the moon and I hear a growl come from Derek as he gets his strength back.

Jennifer jumps away from me as my eyes bleed to purple, the moon bringing me enough strength to stay alive a little longer.

She tosses Mountain Ash into the air. It forms a perfect circle around her. "Since you won't help me, I'll just have to kill the parents and then I'll have the power I need to kill Deucalion and the rest of you."

Scott steps up to the line of Mountain Ash and pushes against it. The blue glow of the barrier's repelling force lights up Scott's face.

Jennifer mocks his efforts from inside the circle, "you've tried this before Scott, it won't work."

He doesn't stop as he applies constant and steady pressure. His eyes go yellow then become a solid red.

Jennifer staggered back a little worried as Scott's hands seem to be pushing past the barrier until finally, he breaks through with a release of energy that knocks Jennifer to the floor. She is astonished as are Deucalion and Derek. Scott was stronger than any of us could imagine, a small smile crept onto my face before blood passed my lips and dripped down my chin, my head hit the floor I could no longer watch, my body was like a dead weight, I could no longer move.

I head Scott say that he's an Alpha now and he demanded that she put an end to the storm raging around us and let the parents go. He says if she won't he'll kill her himself, "I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes."

By now Deucalion had regained his strength enough to get up and walked back inside, "it won't do a thing to my eyes," I heard him say.

I heard the tearing of flesh and blood splatter across the ground, Jennifer's throat had been slashed open. It was over.

Scott called Stiles and says he'll come get them. Stiles says to "bring a ladder."

The boys turned to Deucalion but I couldn't hear what they were saying, the pain was blocking my powers. Derek and Scott decided to let Deucalion go in hopes that he could be that man he used to be again. Scott is less poetic, saying if Deucalion doesn't stop his evil ways that having his eyesight back won't matter because "you'll never see us coming."

Finally, Derek and Scott made their way to me and kneeled down beside me, "you were on our side all along, weren't you?" Scott asked as he gave me a small sad smile.

"I needed a reminder but I figured out who I was with a little h-help," I coughed as blood came up again.

"You won't die, I promise you Griffin, just hang on a little longer," Derek said as he gently picked me up off the floor.

"I-I'm sorry I hurt you," I manage to breathe out.

"You found your inner strength at last," Deucalion said as he stalked forwards and stopped in front of me.

"Your going to be a force to be reckoned with now Griffin," he said as he grasped my arm.

I gasped as I felt some of the pain leave my body.

"W-why?" I asked as he took the pain and I felt myself start to heal.

"I was once a man of vision," with that he walked off leaving the three of us.

"Derek take her I need to get Stiles and the others," Scott said before he ran off into the woods.

It was just me and Derek now.

"You're such a mess, your infuriating and obnoxious and so damn determined, don't change" Derek said as he walked me over to the car and placed me into the front seat.

I smiled a little as the wolf gave me a small smirk but behind that smirk was sadness.


	18. Chapter 18 - It's our nature

**Chapter Eighteen - It's our nature**

I stood gazing out of the loft window, a few days had passed since the Darack's defeat and the withdrawal of Deucalion, things were tense between us all, I knew that deep down the wolves still didn't fully trust me even if Scott knew I had been on his side the entire time and I didn't blame them, my memories were still missing on the most part but I did know a few things for sure. I wanted to be here I really did, with Scott, Stiles, my father and Derek. I wanted things to settle down and I wanted a chance of a life here with the little family I had.

I could still feel deep down that something wasn't right with me though, I may have been taken advantage of and manipulated but there was something else that bothered me. I hadn't slept for a while; I just couldn't face it not again; pieces of my memories had been restored but I was still missing so much and it felt as if people were stepping on eggshells around me afraid that I was about to do something terrible.

I didn't know why I had come back to the loft, after I'd healed Derek had been avoiding me but I had nowhere else to go. My father had his hands full with Allison and Scott had Isaac, as for Stile's I couldn't go to him he seemed to have his own issues to deal with, his father now knew about the real nature of us all. This just wasn't working, as much as I wanted to be part of this family something was stopping me and maybe I'd never really be accepted here. I'd hurt them and even though it wasn't truly my fault they just couldn't face me and I couldn't face them. Maybe peace and happiness just weren't made for me.

I sighed; I knew what I had to do, it was a hard decision, one of the hardest I'd ever had to make but I knew it was for the best, I couldn't be selfish I had to think of them all, I'd done enough to them already. I hoped one day they would forgive me.

I walked into the spare room I'd been staying in and grabbed the few things I had and stuffed them into a bag.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I closed the loft door and stepped into the darkness.

Maybe one day I could return but for now I knew I had to go; it was what was best for us all. I still had a lot to learn about myself, I knew what I was but I still had a lot to figure out, I'd come back when I was the real me when I knew who I truly was until then I'd go and seek out the answers I needed.

I was an Alphya and I needed to find out what that truly meant.

**Derek . . . **

He watched her walk out of his life, she had been brave even with what had happened she had faced it all head on and come out on top once more but, he knew she was still hurting inside, she still had nightmares when she closed her eyes and there was nothing he or anyone else could do to save her from those.

She had a bigger fight ahead of her and he knew she had to go.

He had avoided her and everyone else for his own selfish reasons and now he had finally pushed her away like he had done with everyone else.

Even after all the fights between the pair and blood they had both spilled he knew she was special and he felt drawn to her still, he felt his chest ache a little as he watched her vanish into the night.

She would come back hopefully when she was ready and he would be waiting for her, maybe she would forgive him for pushing her away.

He knew he also need a change, he would take Cora and leave, he had his own inner demons to deal with as did his sister.

**For now, they would all go their separate ways but they all knew deep down that one day their paths would cross again. . . . . . **


End file.
